ViridianMind: Las aventuras de Max
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Máximo Surge es un chico de doce años que va a comenzar su aventura. No es el típico entrenador, pues es capaz de entender el habla de los pokemon gracias a una habilidad heredada de su madre: el ViridianMind. Él, su compañero Pika, y el resto de sus pokemon vivirán aventuras cargadas de misterios y extraños poderes, incluso en el mundo pokemon.
1. Capítulo 1

NOTA DE AUTOR: Todos las habilidades sobrenaturales de los humanos se han visto reflejadas en anime, manga e incluso videojuegos, ya sea el entender a los pokemon, el ViridianMind o incluso transformarse en ellos, o junto a ellos y por lo tanto son canónicas. No me he inventado nada, y en algunos casos solo he modificado para adaptarlas a la historia. Una vez dicho esto puede proceder a su lectura.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Toda la obra de pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo, pero esta historia, asi como toda leyenda y creepypasta usado para formarla, es de mi autoria oy del fandom de Pokemon

* * *

><p>Hacía viente años que Red había vencido a Giovanni, y este disuelto el team Rocket. Veinte años que Yellow derrotó a Lance. Y quince que el teniente Matis Surge fue ascendido a coronel y él tan pronto como tuvo el ascenso se casó con una gran, pero enfermiza, mujer. Tres años después tuvieron un hijo, al que llamaron Máximo. La sorpresa estaba en que el hijo heredó una cualidad que su madre había estado escondiendo, y reteniendo, desde mucho antes de conocer a su esposo: la mente Viridian había sido transmitida a su hijo.<p>

Tras el parto la mujer empeoró, y tuvieron que mudarse a pueblo Paleta. Ahí, rodeado de pokemon, Max tomó tanto control sobre su mente Viridian que las voces de los pokemon se convirtieron en palabras. Por esa misma época Yellow se hizo cargo del laboratorio cuando a Oak comenzaron a fallarle las piernas, y no podía cuidar más a sus pokemon.

Cuando Max cumplió los ocho años salió de pueblo Paleta, con su madre, pues quería conocer su ciudad natal. Se acercó a las puertas del bosque Verde, y vio a un Pichu, malherido, salir de ahí. Lo cuidó y se lo llevó a pueblo Paleta. Con el tiempo Pika, el nombre de ese Pichu, y Max se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que había visto el pueblo.

Ahora Max tiene doce años, recién cumplidos, y su Pichu ahora es un Pikachu. Yellow le había pedido que fuese a su laboratorio. Max entró, con Pika sobre su hombro, a ese laboratorio que parecía más un zoológico. Samuel Oak, aun en su silla de ruedas, ayudaba a Yellow y mantenía la misma vitalidad que cuando joven.

—¡Hola! —gritó Max nada mas entrar—. ¿Está ahí, Yellow?

—¡Sí!

Yellow apareció, por la puerta de atrás, una que daba al patio. A medio camino tomó una pokeball y una pokedex.

—Tu madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto —decía Yellow—. Es hora de que te vayas a hacer tu viaje. Quiero que cuides de este pokemon.

—¿No me deja elegir entre los de siempre?

—No hace falta. Este pokemon se parece mucho a ti, os llevaréis bien.

Yellow depositó la pokeball, y la pokedex, en las manos de Max.

—¿Tenemos un nuevo compañero? —dijo Pikachu, con una voz suave y aguda.

—Eso parece, Pika —respondió Max.

La silla de ruedas de Oak se acercó al chico, con su propietario sobre ella.

—¡Siempre se me hace raro verte hablar con los pokemon! —decía Oak—. Es maravilloso.

Max se sonrojó.

—Gracias —respondió él—. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, en mucho tiempo. Adiós, a los dos.

Max ya había salido del laboratorio, y a medio camino decidió abrir la pokeball. Para su sorpresa, ¡y que sorpresa! Salió un Charmander.

—¡Tú! —gritó Charmander

—¡Tú! —gritaron Max y Pika, a la vez.

Ya conocían a ese Charmander. De naturaleza Alocada. Su nombre era Karyuu, dado por su progenitora. Era hiperactivo, lo suficiente para que se volviera incontrolable. Había destrozado incontables veces el laboratorio de Yellow, y atacado a otros pokemon. Max era la única persona en controlarlo, o mejor dicho: descargarlo. Al tener la misma personalidad energética más de una vez se pelearon, casi siempre terminando en empate.

—Esa rubia loca parece que ha considerado que seamos compañeros —dijo Charmander.

—Vamos, Karyuu. Seremos buenos amigos —aseguró Pika, no muy convencido. A decir verdad le odiaba.

—Silencio, rata —espetó él.

—¡Maldito lagarto! —gritó Pika.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Max y encaró a Charmander. Max se puso rápidamente entre ellos.

—Suficiente.

Y mando a ambos a sus pokeball.

El camino hacia su casa era corto, pero se le hacía eterno ¿quizá era la impaciencia por salir a la ruta 1?

—¡Rubio! —gritó una chica.

Max se giró. Solo había una persona que le llamaba por el color de su pelo.

—Carla.

Él se giró. Ella estaba en la encima de una ladera, mirándole desde arriba con aire de superioridad. Carla era una chica de su estatura, de pelo marrón oscuro, y ojos verdes. Delgada. Era muy inteligente, tanto que le avanzaron varios cursos en primaria. Carla siempre era acompañada por Shisa, su Growlithe.

Shisa tuvo un encuentro con Carla, similar a la de Pika con Max. Carla fue a ciudad Azulona, acompañando a su bisabuelo Oak cuando aún podía caminar. Por el camino encontró un Growlithe tan maltrecho que creyó que era un nuevo pokemon. Lo cuidó, y estuvo todo esa estancia en Azulona cuidando al Growlithe. Para cuando quisieron irse Growlithe no paraba de seguir a Carla, así que decidió quedárselo.

—¿Dónde está Pika? —preguntó Shisa con voz grave y madura, pero sin llegar a ser adulta del todo.

—En su pokeball —respondió Max. Para luego taparse la boca rápidamente.

—¡Ya estás hablando solo! —gritó Carla, histérica—. ¡Odio que hagas eso!

Max tragó saliva.

—No es lo que crees…

—¡Silencio! Ahora iré a por mi pokemon. Se que tú ya tienes el tuyo, te lo he visto.

Carla no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó Pika desde su pokeball.

—¡Si sacas a esa rata sácame también! —gritó Karyuu.

—¡No os sacaré a los dos hasta que no os comportéis!

Tras unos minutos de súplica constante el camino se hizo cada vez más largo, hasta que accedió a sacarlos. Ambos se comportaron relativamente bien, hasta que llegaron a casa de su madre.

La conversación con esa mujer fue del piso inferior al superior pues, mientras ella conocía a Karyuu, él se preparaba. Una gabardina marrón oscuro, con el símbolo de la medalla Trueno en la espalda. Una gorra, un cinturón para llevar hasta seis pokeball, y unas riñoneras a ambos lados de su cadera. Misma tecnología de esas mochilas que son capaces de tener sillas plegables dentro, sin verse afectado su peso o integridad. Se colocó unos patines. Cargó las riñoneras de ropa suya, y bajó las escaleras en horizontal.

—¿Qué haces, humano? —preguntó Karyuu—. ¿Qué llevas a los pies?

—Luego te doy una vuelta —respondió Max.

—¡Mas, quítate esas cosas en casa! ¡Que me rayan el suelo!

—¡Oh venga, no volveré en un año!

—¡Da igual!

Max refunfuñó, y se sentó en las escaleras para quitarse los patines. No los guardó, las mantuvo en sus manos. En lo que él se había quitado su calzado su madre había girado, y puesto un paquete en la cara de Max. Este tomó el paquete, con cara de circunstancia, y lo abrió. En el la caja habían dos guanteletes, uno con un ligero revestimiento en la parte externa del brazo, del tamaño de un adulto, y el otro más sencillo, con placas de metal en la parte externa con un hueco en el dorso de la mano. Dos pequeñas piedras de colores completaban el regalo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Max.

—Un lanzador, y un mega-aro. Eran de tu abuelo

Max se puso ambos guanteletes. Ambos le quedaban grandes, pero las correas eran ajustables. Mirando de cerca el guantelete izquierdo parecía un pequeño cañón de mano, pues tenía un agujero en la armadura. Eso sería el cañón. Tras examinarlo un poco más pudo apreciar una corredera, y un tambor como de revolver. El tambor salía hacia el interior, con seis huecos.

—Puede lanzar casi todo lo que entre, pero está diseñado para usar pokeball como balas —le iba diciendo su madre—. Practica la puntería. Lo otro es un mega-aro. Seguro que conoces la megaevolución.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya sé a qué te refieres!

—Ya sabía que Yellow te iba a dar un Charmander, así que he preparado esto para él.

Su madre sacó otro guantelete, este más pequeño. Pudo colocárselo a Karyuu, y colocar la piedra azul, de la caja, en su hueco. Max tomó la otra piedra y la colocó en el agujero del suyo, el derecho.

—¿Y cuando evolucione? —preguntó el Charmander.

—Se adaptará a tu cuerpo —aseguró ella.

Tras una larga conversación, e infinitas despedidas, Max salió de casa con el cargador de su guantelete cargado de pokeball, Karyuu en su espalda y Pika a su hombro, mientras él iba a gran velocidad por la ruta hacia ciudad Verde.

—¡Tenías razón, humano! —gritó Karyuu—. ¡Esto es fantástico!

—¡Max! ¡Llámame Max!

—¡Humano!

Ya podían ver ciudad Verde a lo lejos, y Max tuvo que parar en seco. Un Fletchling se le puso en medio. Eso le hizo caer hacia atrás, aplastando a sus pokemon.

—¡Maldito pajarraco! —gritó Charmander—. ¡Mira donde te paras!

—¿¡Cómo me has llamado, lagarto!?

—¡Pajarraco!

Fletchling atacó con Ataque Rápido, pero Charmander respondió tan rápido que sorprendió a pokemon y a Max por igual. Había contrarrestado su ataque con un rodillazo. Charmander saltó del suelo sobre Fletchling, y si este no llega a volar tal vez lo hubiera desplumado. Fletchling atacaba, pero Charmander podía responder e incluso atacar. Max no conocía a ningún pokemon capaz de parar un Ataque Rápido. Quizá llevase el instinto de lucha en las venas, quizá lo vio venir, o quizá su hiperactividad le hacía actuar por instinto. Fuese lo que fuese, había hecho lo imposible.

—Pika, haz lo tuyo —dijo Max.

Pika lanzó un Impactrueno a los dos, y ambos quedaron paralizados. Max se acercó a los dos, y los separó.

—Chicos. Sois tontos, los dos.

Con el tiempo la parálisis se fue

—Perdona a Karyuu —imploraba Max—. Es muy … Fogoso. Tipo fuego, ya sabes.

El pajarito miraba perplejo al humano.

—Perdona, ¿puedes entenderme?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Una habilidad que heredé de mi madre, llamada mente Viridian. Tú eres un pokemon de Kalos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Grupos migratorios, pero este clima me gusta más. A fin y al cabo ¿no es eso migrar, el buscar un sitio en el que estés a gusto?

Max no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

—¡Vente conmigo a vivir aventuras!

—¿¡Cómo!?

—¡Claro! ¡Mejor conmigo, que con otra persona que no te comprenda!

Karyuu chascó la lengua, molesto.

—Ya sabes las normas, humano —dijo Fletchling, echando a volar y separándose de él—. Tendrás que derrotarme.

Max iba a ordenar a Pika luchar, pero Karyuu fue cortante.

—¡No! Yo lo haré, ¿quieres que ese pajarraco se una? Yo lo haré.

Charmander se colocó entre Max y Fletchling, moviendo las garras y calentando sus muñecas. El viento sopló entre ellos. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.


	2. Capítulo 2

El viento soplaba entre los árboles de la Ruta 1. Karyuu hacía sonar sus garritas, mientras calentaba. Fletchling había bajado al suelo y miraba desafiante a su oponente.

De repente una bandada de Pidgey cortó el silencio, y Charmander se lanzó a carrera contra Fletchling. Charmander era muy rápido, Fletchling lo admitía, pero él tenía la ventaja del vuelo. Se alzó y atacó con Ascuas desde las alturas, batiendo sus alas mientras disparaba plumas ígneas hacia Karyuu. Él se protegió la cabeza con una mano para luego devolverle el mismo ataque, que Fletchling esquivó. Se miraron. Fletchling dio un giro completo, sobre si mismo, antes de atacar a Charmander rodeado de fuego.

—¡Es Nitrocarga! —puntualizó Max.

—¡Ven a por mi! —gritó Charmander, flexionando las rodillas y golpeándose los muslos.

Charmander fue arrastrado lo que serían metros por esa Nitrocarga, pero Charmander le había agarrado por las alas. Fletchling, en ese momento, descubrió que había cavado su propia tumba. Charmander se desquitó a rodillazos en el vientre de Fletchling, para luego arrojarlo. Mientras Fletchling intentaba mantener el control de su vuelo Charmander estaba cargando algo en su boca, se podía ver como el fuego de su cola creía, y llamas crepitando en su boca. Lanzó una bola de fuego tan grande como su cabeza, que al hacer contacto con su enemigo explotó, e hizo que Fletchling cayera al suelo jadeante.

—¡Impresionante! —gritó Max.

Fletchling comenzó a levantarse.

—¡El lanzador, humano!

Max echó hacia atrás la corredera de su lanzador, y disparó, con un botón oculto a un costado del guantelete. La pokeball salió propulsada a gran velocidad. Esa cosa tenía mucho retroceso, e impulsó todo el brazo de Max hacia atrás. La pokeball atrapó al pokemon rápidamente, y sin resistencia alguna.

La batalla había terminado, pero Charmander todavía seguía con la cola encendida. Jadeaba, y miraba a todas direcciones buscando otro rival. Sus ojos se habían afilado, y emitían un suave destello rojo. Max se puso delante de él, y le tomó por los hombros.

—Ya está, relájate. Lo hicimos.

Charmander no obedeció. Golpeó el estómago de su entrenador con fuerza, para luego arrojarlo a una distancia considerable, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaños.

—¡Max! ¡Yo le detendré!

Y Pika se puso automáticamente entre los dos, pero Max le devolvió a su pokeball nada mas levantarse.

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó Pika, desde su pokeball.

—No sería buen entrenador si tienes que estar deteniéndolo tú. Debo hacerlo yo.

Charmander había entrado en Furia, y solo él le detenía cuando estaba así. Karyuu se lanzó sobre él, ya sin distinguir entre humanos o pokemon. Max lo abrazó, contra él, y cayó al suelo por el peso de su compañero. Charmander se retorcía, arañaba y mordía a Max, incluso le lanzaba algún que otro ataque ígneo, que el humano evitaba moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado o a otro.

Tras unos minutos de intenso forcejeo Charmander se zafó y golpeó la mejilla de Max con un arañazo, y cuando la sangre del chico llegó a sus garras él paró.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó Max.

—Me he descontrolado muchas veces —aseguró Karyuu, en voz baja—. Pero nunca a este nivel.

—No pasa nada.

Pika se liberó de su pokeball, que también había estado luchando por salir. Jadeaba, por el cansancio de su actividad. Mientras Pika tomaba aire Max le limpiaba las garras a Karyuu con su camiseta.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva al laboratorio —aseguró Karyuu.

—No. Te vienes conmigo. No hay más que hablar.

Max se levantó, sacó a Fletchling y echó a caminar por la ruta, con dos de sus pokemon detrás de él, y el recién adquirido en su hombro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Karyuu a Pika, tras alejarse de Max y Fletchling lo suficiente.

—Creo que te ve como un igual.

—No comprendo.

—¿Alguna vez le viste con humanos de su edad?

—Se pasaba todo el día en el laboratorio, contigo y los demás pokemon.

—Exactamente. Max no tiene amigos humanos, y ha tenido que cuidar de su madre enferma con una edad muy corta. Cada vez que ella caía enferma, o se tropezaba, o sufría daño de cualquier tipo él se sentía culpable. Ha tenido que madurar muy rápido para sobrellevarlo todo.

Max se giró, notando que se estaban rezagando.

—¿Qué murmuráis? ¡Vamos! ¡La liga de Kanto se celebrará en un año, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Max se agachó, para que ambos subieran a su espalda, y puso rumbo hacia ciudad Verde con sus patines.

El viaje de pueblo Paleta a ciudad Verde costa de horas, yendo a pie. Viajando en patines se redujo bastante, a apenas una cuarta parte aun con el peso de sus pokemon a la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad Max se agachó, y sus pokemon bajaron al suelo. Estiró la espalda y los brazos, crujiendo la primera. Buscaron el Centro Pokemon, y ahí la enfermera Joy le echó hasta que se quitara los patines, pues había ensuciado el suelo. Cuando se los quitó ella le dejó entrar. Fue cuando reparó en el arañazo que Karyuu le había dado un par de horas atrás. Tomó una gasa con alcohol, proporcionada por Chansey, y comenzó a curarle la herida sin petición ninguna por parte de su propietario. Max sintió un escozor, pero llevaba todo el viaje ardiéndole así que no dijo nada y simplemente lo agradeció.

—¿No era enfermera de pokemon? —preguntó Max, cuando esta le puso una compresa en la herida, y este la sostuvo.

—También damos servicios a humanos —aseguró ella—. Pero no es común que los entrenadores se hagan daño entrenando a sus pokemon.

Charmander agachó, arrepentido, la cabeza.

Max tomó a sus tres pokemon y los dejó en el mostrador.

—¿Por qué no los llevas en sus pokeball? —le preguntó Joy.

—Me gusta tener compañía —respondió Max.

Ella suspiró.

—Les haré un chequeo, vuelve en un rato.

Max salió del Centro Pokemon, suspirando. Se quitó la compresa de la cara, ya le había parado de sangrar.

—No tienes buena cara —dijo una voz.

Mas miró hacia la voz. Carla se encontraba unos metros delante de él, mochila al hombro. Se había cortado su pelo castaño, por un estilo tazón.

—Hola.

Carla se acercó a él, y lanzó algo hacia sus manos. Max examinó lo que había caído: un videomisor naranja..

—De parte de Yellow… ¿Qué son esas cosas de tus brazos?

—Lanzador de pokeball la izquierda, y la derecha una piedra mega. Para Charmander.

Max pudo colocárselo en el guantelete derecho, aunque la correa se vio puesta casi en sus últimos agujeros.

—¡Te reto a una batalla pokemon, Max! —dijo ella, de pronto.

—Están en un chequeo.

—Yo también haré lo mismo, y luego tendremos el combate.

Max bufó, y entró en el Centro Pokemon.

—¡Vamos, Max! —insistía ella—. ¡Nuestro primer combate, como entrenadores!

La conversación llegó a oídos de la enfermera.

—Tenemos un campo de batalla en la azotea. Creo que una de nosotras sería capaz de hacer de árbitro.

Mientras hablaba Joy le dio sus pokeball a Max. Pudo ver a sus pokeball por la parte semitransparente de color rojo de las mismas.

—¿Estáis de acuerdo en esto? —les preguntó Max.

Hubo una mirada fugaz entre los tres, y luego aceptaron con la cabeza. Max aceptó, y minutos después se encontraron en la azotea, junto a un coro de gente curiosa.

—¿Tres contra tres? —le preguntó Max a Carla.

—Sí.

—Decidido —dijo Joy—. Será un tres contra tres, con posibilidad de cambio. Todos sabemos las normas estándar de los combates, así que ¡empezad!

Carla sacó a Spearow a la misma vez que Max a su Fletchling.

—Talon —dijo Max, de repente—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta —aseguró su pokemon.

Max sacó la pokedex de su bolsillo, y apuntó a su pokemon para confirmar habilidades y ataques. Luego la guardó: no servía para los pokemon de otro y lo sabía. No era la primera vez que tenía una en sus manos.

—Alas vendaval —susurró Max—. Una gran habilidad.

Carla hizo exactamente lo mismo. También lo acababa de atrapar.

—¡Spearow, Picotazo!

—¡Talon, Nitrocarga!

Ambos eran igual de rápidos, pero cuando Spearow chocó contra Talon fue el primero quien se vio más magullado, por culpa de las llamas. Aun así Spearow era muy zoquete, y arremetió contra su enemigo con Ataque Furia, y Talon se defendió con un picotazo. Cuando sus picos chocaron las llamas de Talon se liberaron, y se produjo una explosión. Talon cayó al suelo, pero pudo resistirse. Spearow se vio volando por los aires, y le costó coger el control.

Cuando Spearow se vio estabilizado atacó con un Picotazo, casi con intenciones asesinas, contra su enemigo. Talon aleteó hacia arriba, usando Nitrocarga para despegar. Al batir las alas, a la orden de Max, lanzó las ascuas de sus llamas en todas direcciones y Spearow tuvo que esquivarlas, como si no tuviese suficiente con casi aplastarse contra el suelo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Max.

Talon arremetió contra Spearow con un Ataque Rápido, y golpeo a Spearow sin contemplación ninguna.

Max ya había examinado a ese Spearow en toda la batalla: no tenía más ataques que Picotazo y Ataque Furia. Carla, en cambio, se veía en apuros con esa escasez de ataques, además de que su pokemon comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. El combate tenía un claro ganador.

A la orden Talon finiquitó con un Picotazo, activándose su habilidad Alas Vendaval como un resplandor en sus plumas, dejando una estela de fuego producida por las repetidas veces que Nitrocarga fue usado. Spearow no pudo esquivarlo, y cayó al suelo tras el impacto. Spearow cayó al suelo y no se levantó. Talon aterrizó, jadeando. Era su primer combate con Max y lo había hecho muy bien. Carla y Max devolvieron a sus pokemon a las pokeball, y Growlithe y Pikachu salieron al campo.

Pikachu y Growlithe siempre habían peleado, teniendo sus combates ganados y perdidos en un empate. Max y Carla conocían los ataques del otro, sus habilidades, sus estrategias… La gente podía intuir esa rivalidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Growlithe era un pokemon con mayor poder, tanto defensivo como ofensivo. Lo único que podía hacer Pika para derrotar a Shisa era usar su velocidad contra él. Desgraciadamente el entrenamiento de Bola Voltio no había surtido efecto hasta entonces. No estaba lista para usarlo en combate. Tampoco habían resultado entrenar habilidades como Doble Equipo o Agilidad. La experiencia en combate era más importante de lo que Max presuponía ya de por sí.

Carla sabía que su pokemon tenía más probabilidades de ganar. Su Growlithe era duro, con un buen potencial ofensivo. Si él conseguía encajarle un ataque Pika estaría acabado.

Pika cargó contra Growlithe, usando Ataque Rápido. Growlithe no pudo esquivar el impacto y salió volando por los aires unos segundos. Cuando este cayó al suelo lanzó el ataque Ascuas contra su enemigo. La capacidad de reacción de Shisa había aumentado, y Pika tuvo que saltar, con el Ataque Rápido, hacia las alturas. Pika supo en seguida que se había puesto en peligro. Growlithe cargó contra el. Growlithe alcanzó a morder la cola de Pika, y arrojarlo al suelo en pleno salto. Pika era ágil, así que cuando tocó suelo puso las manos de frente y se apoyó en el, e inmediatamente lanzó un Impactrueno, pero Shisa pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Shisa se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, y Pika corrió contra él. Pikachu pudo esquivar el mordisco, y golpearle con Moflete Estático con un cabezazo lateral. El impacto no fue para mucho, pero ya habían conseguido lo que Pika y Max querían: paralizarlo.

Shisa y Pika jadeaban, pero Pika ya había ganado terreno con la parálisis. Shisa no podía moverse. Era el momento.

—¡Placaje Eléctrico! —gritó Max.

—¡Envite Ígneo!

Los combates solían acabar en esa colisión. Mientras Pika tomaba carrera, y se rodeaba de electricidad, Shisa hacía lo mismo con fuego. Cuando ambos se golpearon forcejearon unos segundos, y luego sus ataques explotaron. Ambos habían sido arrastrados fuera del campo de batalla, con sus respectivos entrenadores deteniéndoles en el aire.

—Creo que ha sido un empate —declaró Joy.

En ese momento Karyuu salió de su pokeball, crujiendo sus garras. Squirtle hizo lo propio, y ambos se miraron fijamente. Casi con odio.

—¿Le conoces? —le preguntó Max.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Listo, Makusu? —preguntó Carla.

Squirtle asintió con la cabeza.

Max miró la pokedex con Charmander. Se esperaba las típicas técnicas: ascuas, arañazo y poco más. Pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía un ataque extra: el ataque bola de fuego que había lanzado a Fletcling hacía unas horas. Max miró a Squirtle. Ese pokemon era un pequeño tanque en estos momentos de su viaje. No tendría velocidad, pero sí muchísimo poder defensivo, y eso sin olvidar su tipo en contra. Confiaba en que Karyuu supiese apañárselas bien contra él.

—Karyuu, por favor. No te contengas.

Karyuu despejó su cabeza. Se relajó, luego tensó su cuerpo y la llama de su cola ardió con fuerza.

Squirtle se lanzó con un placaje directo, y Karyuu pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Squirtle atacó con Burbujas, y Charmander las rechazó con Ascuas. Las Ascuas pasaron por encima de las Burbujas y atacaron a su rival, que se metió, rápidamente, en su concha para protegerse. Karyuu aprovechó y acumuló llamas en su boca para luego soltarla con un gran disparo. La bola de fuego impactó en la tortuga y explotó, causando que fuese lanzado hasta la otra punta del campo. Squirtle salió de su concha, conmocionado por el ruido de la explosión.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —preguntó Carla.

Max no había dado ni una orden, había dejado que Karyuu luchara a su gusto.

—Pirotécnia —ordenó.

Y Karyuu volvió a atacar, y Squirtle volvió a guarecerse en la concha, para salir del campo y golpear las rejas metálicas que delimitaban la azotea.

—¡Así me puedo pasar todo el día, tortuguita! —gritó Charmander.

Squirtle salió de su concha, cada vez más mareado. Mientras su enemigo se acercaba a él Squirtle se puso de pie, pero luego cayó de nuevo. No podía levantarse. En su cabeza estaba ese molesto pitido ensordecedor que no le dejaba oír nada. Charmander hablaba, pero Squirtle no escuchaba nada. Carla no tuvo otro remedio que guardar a Squirtle, preocupado por él. Salió de la azotea, bajando a toda velocidad por la escalera.

Max caminó hacia Charmander, y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

—Eso pareció más una venganza que un combate.

Karyuu asintió.

—Teníamos asuntos pendientes.

Karyuu no se había saciado, necesitaba más combate, necesitaba sentir emoción de verdad. Cuando Max dejó caer la mano sobre su cabeza esas ideas se despejaron, mirando el arañazo que él había causado, y pudo tranquilizarse.

Max tuvo que volver a curar a sus pokemon, y en seguida se puso en marcha. Cuando se fue a la otra punta de la ciudad, y sacó a sus pokemon, un hombre se le acercó. Era pelirrojo, vestido con lo que, parecía, ser un mono de color negro. Lo más destacable era su capa de dos colores; rojo por dentro y negro por fuera. Le conocía de algo, pero no lo recordaba.

—Vi tu combate en la azotea.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Max.

Max se puso a la defensiva, tensando su cuerpo.

—Un amigo de tu madre —respondió el hombre, sonriendo—. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé. Eres Máximo Surge, el hijo del coronel Surge. Seguro me recuerdas, aunque sea algo.

—A mi también me suena de algo, Max —dijo Pika.

Max movió la cabeza hacia él, y se relajó. Si Pika le conocía, era amigo de la familia, y decía que le conocía desde pequeño no debería ser mala persona.

—Te prometí que te enseñaría lo que sabía de pokemon, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

Y fue como si un destello de luz abriese su mente de par en par. Ya lo recordaba. Recordaba a un chico, pelirrojo, acompañado siempre de un enorme Dragonite. Visitaba a menudo a su madre. Recordaba las veces que se subía en ese Dragonite y él volaba. También cuando insistía en quedarse con uno de sus pokemon dragón, pero él le decía muchas veces que era muy joven.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya te recuerdo! —pero su nombre no llegaba a su mente—. ¡Eres el chico del Dragonite!

—¡Exactamente! —asintió, alegre—. Hace como cinco años que no nos vemos, pero no esperaba que me olvidases tan pronto.

—¡Yo también te conozco! —gritó Karyuu.

—Claro —dijo él—. Iba muchas veces a jugar contigo, Max y Pika. He hablado con tu madre antes de venir aquí, Max. Ella cree que ya eres suficientemente mayor como para poderte enseñar, pero yo quiero una prueba. Cuando tengas tu primera medalla te entrenaré.

Se despidió, y se fue.

—¿Soy al único que le da mala espina? —preguntó Karyuu.

—Creo que no nos lo ha contado todo —añadió Max.

Tras un par de horas de caminar se encontraron en las puertas del bosque Verde. Pika estaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez que volvía desde que tuvo que escapar.

—No te pasará nada —aseguró Max—. Ahora eres un Pikachu muy fuerte. Y estás con nosotros.

Fue cuando dos chicos de su edad salieron corriendo hacia él, espantados por algo. Segundos después un sonido estridente, tan agudo que molestaba en los oídos.

—Esa cosa sigue estando ahí —susurró Pika, absolutamente muerto de miedo.


	4. Capítulo 4 - ¡Verdadera sincronización!

Max tragó saliva al oír el aullido.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó un chico, que estaba detrás de él.

Max se giró. El chico era media cabeza menos que él, de pelo largo, rojo intenso, cuyo flequillo tapaba media cara.

—Soy Jean —se presentó—. Vi tu combate en la azotea del Centro Pokemon.

—Max, un placer. Y sí, tenía pensado entrar en el bosque Verde.

—Pues date prisa, han llamado a la policía y no tardarán en llegar.

Max chascó la lengua, y sin mediar más palabras se adentró en el bosque. Jean le siguió.

—No sé si es buena idea esto, Max —dijo Pika.

—Si tienes miedo entra en tu pokeball —le dijo él.

—No… No tengo miedo.

Max sonrió, aunque su amigo había perdido color tras el grito.

—¿Entiendes a tu pokemon? —preguntó Jean a Max.

—Sí, puedo oír sus voces como si hablaran nuestro idioma.

—¡Eso tiene que ser fantástico!

—A veces.

Max, tras un rato de andar, reparó en una cosa. Pika también se dio cuenta, y comenzó a mover las orejas de un lado a otro, a la vez que Karyuu y Talon miraban en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El ruido, Jean —respondió Max.

—¿Qué ruido?

—Exactamente. En la ruta de camino aquí no paraba de escuchar voces de pokemon, e incluso en la ciudad, pero ha sido entrar aquí y silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo.

Jean sacó a sus pokemon; un Bulbasaur y un Eevee.

—¿Esos son todos? —preguntó Max

—También tengo un Magikarp.

Charmander miró fijamente a Bulbasaur, y este le devolvió la mirada.

—Tú también has salido del laboratorio.

—Así es, como tú.

Bulbasaur era un pokemon muy calmado, y eso se podía ver desde leguas, pero esta vez la cola de Charmander ardía con mucha fuerza, y Bulbasaur había perdido ese aspecto manso que tenía cuando salió de la pokeball. La cola también había ardido de esa manera cuando se enfrentó contra Squirtle.

—Tu Charmander parece muy conflictivo.

—Karyuu, puedes relajarte. No vamos a pelear contra ellos.

Y ese aullido volvió a mover las copas de los árboles, como si fuese el mismo viento, y la cola de Charmander ardió con una intensidad que Max no había visto nunca. Karyuu apretó sus fauces, deseoso de luchar contra esa cosa. Pika, por otro lado, se había puesto todavía más pálido. Max acarició a Pika en cuanto se dio cuenta, por como se aferraba a su ropa, rascándole entre las orejas.

—Quiero pelear contra esa cosa —dijo Charmander, tajante. Casi parecía una orden.

—Karyuu, es mala idea —dijo Bulbasaur, paciente—. Ese pokemon parece tener el bosque bajo todo su control.

—Precisamente. Vamos, humano.

—¿Estás seguro, Karyuu? —preguntó Max.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué dicen? —le preguntó Jean a Max.

—Karyuu quiere enfrentarse al propietario de esos gritos

—¡Makusu también! —dijo una jadeante voz femenina, que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Era Carla.

—He conseguido burlar el cordón policial. Makusu también quiere enfrentarse al monstruo

Growlithe, Squirtle y Spearow no tardaron en salir de sus pokeball.

—Siento ser la voz de la razón —cortó Jean—. Pero esa cosa presuntamente sea un pokemon muy poderoso, dudo que nuestro equipo pueda con él. No solo eso, sino que nosotros no pintamos nada ahí. No tenemos motivos.

—Sí tenemos —dijo Pika, de repente—. Esa cosa llegó hace años al bosque Verde. Es un pokemon volador muy poderoso, y ha estado aterrorizando el bosque desde entonces. Mi familia, Max… ¡Mi familia puede que esté muerta! Mi motivo es la venganza —y saltó del hombro de Max—. Karyuu vendrá, se que tienes ganas, pero ¿y tú?

Max se lo pensó, y tras acceder tradujo las palabras de Pika. Carla no iba a dejar que Max fuese solo, y Jean tenía curiosidad por saber cual era ese pokemon.

Los tres juntos se adentraron en el bosque, hacia el origen de ese ruido.

Con el tiempo llegaron. Un enorme Noivern se posaba en la rama de lo que parecía el árbol más viejo, y alto, de todos. Estaba rodeado de Noibat, y de otros pokemon que no hacían más que traerle frutos. Noivern estiró las alas en cuanto les vio, y aulló tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el suelo y los árboles circundantes.

—Todavía podemos dar media vuelta —aseguró Jean.

—¡No hay media vuelta! —gritó Karyuu.

Karyuu y Pika saltaron a la cabeza del grupo, y el primero gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con su cola iluminando con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí estos humanos? —preguntó el Noivern, enfadado—. ¡Dije que me avisarais de cada intruso!

Y Noivern golpeó a un Pikachu con su cola, este cayó al suelo y no se levantó más.

—¡Venimos a expulsarte de aquí! —gritó Pikachu—. Hace años intentaste matarme, pero pude escapar y el humano rubio cuidó de mi para este momento.

Pikachu cargó electricidad en sus mejillas, a la vez que Noivern alzó el vuelo, levantando tal huracán que pokemon, y humanos, tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo. Pika no se rindió, y en medio del ataque Tornado usó su Impactrueno. Noivern tuvo que esquivarlo, y paró de usar el viento como arma. Fue entonces cuando el resto de los pokemon atacaron, pero Noivern fue esquivando, uno a uno, todos los ataques para luego lanzar un fortísimo Tajo Aéreo.

—¡Liifah, usa Detección! —ordenó Jean.

Y su Eevee se colocó delante de todos, creando una barrera protectora. Pero el ataque fue más fuerte y Liffah salió propulsada por la inercia del choque, aun cuando el ataque fue disipado.

Talon y Spearow intentaron atacarle de frente, el primero usando Nitrocarga y el segundo Picotazo. Noivern los barrió a los dos con un solo golpe de su ala, y fue cuando Pikachu y Charmander saltaron a por él. Pika usó Impactrueno mientras Karyuu Pirotécnia, ambos a bocajarro, y esa vez Noivern no pudo esquivarlo. Los ataques causaron una explosión y Bulbasaur pudo agarrarles usando Látigo Cepa, para luego lanzar un segundo par y agarrar a Noivern de las patas traseras.

—¡Saur, tira de él!

Bulbasaur tiró de sus cepas con fuerza, pero Noivern comenzó a aletear. Todos agarraron a Bulbasaur e intentaron hacer contrapeso, pero poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse. Growlithe usó un ataque Ascuas a la cabeza, y su rival cayó de golpe al suelo, haciéndolo temblar.

Cuando las patas de Noivern tocaron tierra Makusu saltó al ataque, usando Giro Rápido a gran velocidad, y golpeó el rostro del pokemon dragón, pero solo pareció enfadarle más. Jean vio que faltaba ayuda, así que sacó su tercera pokeball.

—¿No era un Magikarp?

—¡Lo es! ¡Gyakko usa placaje!

Jean lanzó la pokeball al cielo, lo más alto que pudo, y un Magikarp salió de ella, con cara de malas pulgas. Lo impresionante de ese Magikarp fue el tamaño, superando el de un furgón. Noivern tuvo que darse prisa en despegar para no ser aplastado, Bulbasaur soltó las cepas cuando notó el tirón. Cuando Magikarp tocó el suelo Jean lo devolvió a su pokeball.

—¡Esa cosa es enorme! —gritó Max, asombrado.

—No volverá a funcionar un ataque sorpresa de ese tipo —aseguró Carla.

—Lo sé.

Max chascó la lengua, ¡no podía quedarse parado viendo como sus pokemon atacaban sin éxito!

—¡Karyuu, Pika, Talon! —llamó a sus pokemon, saliendo del trío humano y lanzándose inconscientemente a la batalla.

—¡Así me gusta, humano! —gritó Karyuu.

Noivern aterrizó, queriendo comprobar la osadía del humano. Max cargó un puñetazo, dando un gran salto, y golpeó la mejilla del Noivern, sin demasiado éxito, pero sonrió. Al caer al suelo Karyuu lanzó una Pirotécnia directa a los ojos del dragón, mientras Pika le lanzaba Impactrueno y Talon usaba Ascuas, y eso sí le hizo daño.

—Ya me estaba preguntando cuando lo ibas a hacer —dijo Karyuu.

Noivern gritó con mucha fuerza. Ahora sí que estaba cabreado. Saur, por orden de Jean, tomó con sus cepas a los "cuatro tontos", como Jean les llamó, y les trajeron de vuelta. La inercia los hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Es muy peligroso enfrentarse a un pokemon con las manos desnudas! —gritó Jean.

—Lo sabe —aseguró Carla—, pero no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho.

—¡No puedo quedarme parado, viendo como los demás toman el daño por nosotros! ¿Cómo estas tú, Eevee?

Liifah había sobrevivido al ataque, y se encontraba jadeando donde se había quedado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, asegurando que estaba bien. Miraron al Noivern, que se frotaba los ojos con una de sus manos, así que Max aprovechó para correr hacia Liifah. Una de las habilidades del Viridian Mind era curar pokemon, y eso fue a hacer con la Eevee. En cuanto tomó la frente del pokemon esta se sintió mejor.

—Gracias —dijo Liifah.

—¿Cuántas veces eres capaz de hacer eso? —le preguntó Jean.

—Las que sean necesarias —respondió Max, tajante.

La verdad es que no lo sabía.

Carla, mientras, había mandado a sus pokemon al ataque, pero apenas le hacían daño al Noivern más que molestarlo. Squirtle, enfadado consigo mismo por no dar más que su rival de fuego, saltó y golpeó la quijada del Noivern con un cabezazo, provocando que este perdiese el equilibrio y tuviera que dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Los Noibat, al ver a su jefe en apuros, saltaron al ataque. Fue cuando los Pikachu reaccionaron y opusieron resistencia. Un Pikachu tomó a uno por la cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo, quedándose delante de Pika. Era mucho mayor que él, y parecía más viejo.

—Hola, hijo —dijo él.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá está bien?

—Sí, ahora sí. Gracias a ti. Ahora debes correr, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese pokemon.

—Me niego a retirarme ya —aseguró Max, levantándose.

Noivern pudo abrir los ojos, y lanzó un Hiperrayo a todos los insurrectos, golpeando a sus subordinados en el acto. Pronto se quedó solo, y no hubo ningún otro Pikachu, aparte de Pika y su padre, que estuvieran conscientes. El Pikachu adulto corrió hacia una Pikachu hembra, y trató de despertarla. Al ver que su respiración era débil la alejó del campo de batalla. Noivern trató de evitarlo, pero Saur fue rápido y cerró la boca del Noivern, con sus cepas, antes de que este lanzara otro Hiperrayo, y el ataque le explotó en la boca, al no tener medios por donde salir, causándole enormes daños. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, pues en cuanto pudo reaccionar ante el dolor tiró de Bulbasaur, y lo golpeó con un fortísimo Ataque Ala a pleno vuelo. Saur se vio lanzado contra un árbol, pero Jean pudo atraparlo a tiempo en pleno aire. Bulbasaur parecía que no se iba a poder levantar más.

—¡Max! ¿No puedes hacer algo?

Max fue hacia Saur, y posó las manos en él. Bulbasaur comenzó a brillar, mientras Max usaba su Viridian Mind para curarlo.

—¡Esta vez no, humano! —gritó Noivern, con la boca sangrante.

Noivern levantó el vuelo, y se lanzó hacia Jean, Max y Bulbasaur usando Garra Dragón. El Pikachu adulto saltó a proteger al entrenador de su amigo, usando Placaje Eléctrico para sacarlo fuera de dirección. Noivern se perdió entre la maleza, y Max tuvo tiempo para devolverle la salud a Saur.

—Tu padre acaba de … —Karyuu no se lo creía del todo.

Por unos segundos parecieron poder respirar, pero solo fue hasta que el enorme dragón levantó el vuelo otra vez, con su boca llameante y los ojos enrojecidos de ira. Este rugió de nuevo, alzándose sobre las copas de los árboles y lanzando llamaradas hacia el cielo

—¿Pretende quemar todo el bosque? —preguntó Jean.

—No lo sé —respondió Max—. Solo está rugiendo como una bestia.

—Ha entrado en estado Gekirin —aseguró Carla—. El Gekirin se activa en pokemon con sangre de dragón, y aumenta la fuerza de estos a costa de su cordura. El ataque Enfado es capaz de activar este modo a voluntad, pero creo que esta vez no es así. Simplemente le hemos hecho enfadar en exceso. Ahora una pokeball sería inútil, a no ser que tuviésemos una Masterball.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —preguntó Jean.

—Soy bisnieta del profesor Oak, y ayudante de la profesora Yellow. Se muchas cosas sobre pokemon.

—¿Y si fardas cuando hayamos terminado el trabajo? Estamos con el agua al cuello

—¡Tú quisiste ir a por él, Max! ¡Estamos así por tu culpa!

—Pero lo estamos —cortó Jean—. Da igual de quién sea la culpa ahora, simplemente lo estamos.

Noivern les lanzó un Lanzallamas directo, y Liifah se puso en medio para usar Detección. Max ayudó al Eevee, usando su Viridian Mind para conectar con ella y potenciar su técnica defensiva.

Cuando en Lanzallamas paró Max cayó sobre su rodilla, al sentir como le fallaban las piernas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron Jean y Carla.

—Le he dado parte de mi energía —respondió Max, jadeante-, y ha podido pararlo.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar Jean.

—Mi madre nació aquí, en este bosque, y los nacidos entre estos árboles adquieren un poder llamado Viridian Mind. Yo lo heredé de ella.

No pudieron seguir conversando, pues Noivern se lanzó al ataque. Karyuu hizo lo propio y se lanzó a por su rival, pero simplemente fue arrollando y lanzado lejos. Noivern se colocó en frente de Max. Max pudo ver que todavía quedaba algo de cordura en ellos, la suficiente para darse cuenta de que o acababa con él, o ellos acabarían con él. No esperó a la reacción de los demás pokemon, y le lanzó un Pulso Dragón directo, Max trató de escapar, pero el impacto le dio, y fue lanzado en la misma dirección que su pokemon. Noivern tras eso golpeó al resto de pokemon y humanos con un Ataque Ala.

Max se vio tendido, como un trapo viejo, entre las ramas más bajas de los árboles. Una fea herida del pecho había destrozado su camiseta, y la sangre corría por dicha herida como agua de una fuente. Las ramas se partieron, y no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo caer al suelo, donde se hizo muchísimo daño en la espalda. En el suelo pudo ver como Karyuu se arrastraba hacia él, con el hombro y parte de la cara sangrando.

—Max —susurraba—. Max, no te duermas.

El chico pudo tender la mano hacia su pokemon.

—No saldré de esta, Karyuu. Te daré lo que me queda de energía para que puedas salir de aquí.

—¡No te comportes como un héroe! ¡No lo eres!

Max conectó con Karyuu y él, todavía con esas ganas de seguir luchando, pudo hacer una conexión hacia su entrenador. Una comunicación en doble sentido. Las hojas de las copas de los árboles comenzaron a brillar en múltiples tonos de verde. La primera vez en treinta años que lo hacían.

Jean, Carla, sus pokemon y los de Max, pudieron soportar mejor el ataque que Max y Karyuu sus respectivos, en gran medida por el intento de Detección de Liifah, que algo hizo. Pudieron reunirse, en silencio, pues comprendieron que Noivern usaría sus orejas para atacarles. Los ruidos de sus movimientos fueron tapados por pokemon que todavía estaban huyendo del combate. De pronto las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a brillar, y un viento agradable hizo que pokemon y humanos se sintieran mejor. Eevee comenzó a evolucionar, segundos después, a Leafeon.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jean.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No soy natal de ciudad Verde!

Luego de unos segundos un rugido se alzó en el bosque, y las hojas de los árboles, ahora naranjas, comenzaron a caerse como si fuese otoño. No todo fue espectáculo, pues Noivern los había encontrado por la luz de la evolución de Eevee a Leafeon, pero cuando fue a acabar con ellos una bola de fuego le hizo retroceder. Miraron hacia donde fue lanzada, a tiempo para ver como un chico rubio de pelo erizado salía de entre los matojos exhalando llamas por la comisura de su boca. Lo vestía una especie de segunda piel o armadura, ceñida al cuerpo, escamosa y áspera de color naranja. Una cola salía detrás de él, con la punta llena de un fuego tan intenso que cegaba a la vista. Los ojos del chico estaban iluminados en un rojo intenso, como los de Noivern.

—¡No me preguntes, pelirrojo! —se quejó Carla, antes de que él abriese la boca—. No lo sé.

El monstruo se lanzó a por Noivern, golpeándole violentamente con un puñetazo. Y ese puñetazo sí pareció hacerle mucho daño. Noivern lanzó un Hiperrayo, y, lo que parecía un humano con piel de pokemon, lanzó un Lanzallamas. Ambos ataques estaban igualados. A Carla le costó, pero pudo saber que quien les defendía era Max, y por alguna razón sabía que Charmander estaba con él.

Los ataques cesaron, y mientras Noivern tenía que recuperarse Max pudo ejecutar lo que parecía un Garra Dragón, o una Cuchillada. Fuese el ataque que fuese, arañó con violencia el abdomen de Noivern, y se vio obligado a despegar para volver a atacar.

—No dejemos que Max lo haga solo —dijo Carla.

—¿Es Max?

—¡Estoy segura!

—¡Me vale! —gritó Jean, apresurado y asustado.

Bulbasaur usó las cepas para sostener a golpear a Noivern, mientras Growlithe y Pika usaban Ascuas e Impactrueno, respectivamente, para intentar hacerlo descender. Para apoyar esta idea Spearow y Fletchling no dejaban de atacarle por arriba. Squirtle esperó el momento, junto con Leafeon, para atacar. Cuando Noivern se posó en el suelo, al ver que no podía despegar, ellos dos le golpearon con Placaje y le hicieron perder el equilibrio de lo cansado que estaba. Max pudo atacar, usando todo el poder del Gekirin para un fuerte puñetazo cargado. El golpe le había dado seriamente, y Noivern retrocedió aun más. Tardó unos segundos antes de derrumbarse y perder el Gekirin. Los ojos de Max también volvieron a ser los ojos verdes de siempre.

Noivern golpeó el suelo, molesto y dolido por la derrota. No podía moverse más

—¡Me expulsan de mi hogar, debo volar durante meses para encontrar otro! ¡Y cuando lo encuentro unos humanos me vencen!

—Si era un hogar lo que querías debiste pedirlo —aseguró Pika—, y no tomarlo por la fuerza. Te habríamos acogido, imbécil. Ahora te queremos fuera del bosque, ¡y no vuelvas!

Noivern se echó a llorar. Max lanzó una bala de fuego hacia un fruto cercano, y lo tomó en el aire, para luego ofrecérselo al Noivern.

—Come —dijo este, con una voz con eco de otro chico joven que habló a la vez que él. La de Charmander.

Fue a decir algo más, pero cayó sobre sus rodillas. Max se mareó, comenzó a brillar, como si estuviese evolucionando, y tanto entrenador como pokemon se separaron para volver a ser dos entes distintos.

—No sé muy bien qué has pasado —decía Max, entre jadeos, mientras ofrecía una pokeball a Noivern—. Pero si con tanto empeño buscas un hogar ven. Un pokemon tan fuerte como tú podría cuidar de mi madre enferma mientas yo no estoy. Ella te cuidará bien.

Tras decir eso Max se desmayó.


	5. Capítulo 5

Max despertó en la cama de un hospital. La máquina que seguía sus constantes vitales fue lo primero en oír cuando recuperó ese sentido. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y se encontró una pokeball en su pecho y pudo ver, por la parte semitransparente, que era Noivern durmiendo. Ladeó la cabeza, aunque le dolía a horrores todo el cuerpo, y a su lado pudo ver a Karyuu en su misma situación, también conectado a una máquina similar y a un gotero, como él. Fue a hablar, pero no podía debido a un fortísimo dolor de garganta, y tampoco podría tragar. Al intentar mover alguna otra parte más de su cuerpo este no reaccionó, como si no quisiera sentir más dolor.

—Érase una vez un pokemon en un bosque —decía Lance, al lado contrario, recitando algo de un libro—. En ese bosque, el pokemon se despojaba de su piel para dormir como un humano. Despierto, el humano vestía pieles de pokemon para vagar por los poblados.

Max le dirigió la mirada. Lance le devolvió la mirada, pero siguió leyendo.

—Érase una vez un pokemon muy cercano a los humanos. Éranse una vez humanos y pokemon que comían en la misma mesa. Érase una vez un tiempo en el que no había diferencia entre los dos.

Lance cerró el libro.

—Esto fue encontrado en las paredes de unas ruinas, en Sinnoh, hace cuarenta años. El último trozo está mal traducido, y lo que realmente dice es: Érase una vez pokemon que se casaban con personas. Érase una vez personas que se casaban con pokemon. Esto era normal, ya que hace mucho tiempo los pokemon y los humanos eran iguales.

Pero Max no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Solo pudo mirarle con cara de extrañeza.

—Hace un tiempo me puse a investigar el origen del Viridian Mind, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es una habilidad heredada de nuestro pasado, y despertada por la influencia del gran árbol que hay en el centro del bosque. El gran árbol decidió darte su poder de alguna forma y, según lo que me han contado tus amigos, haz alcanzado un nivel que está por encima de mí, e incluso Yellow, por mucho. Yellow consiguió que su Graveler evolucionase a Golem sin intercambio —puntualizó de repente, al ver que Max ni sabía de qué hablaba—, solo con su propio poder.

Pero el chico, tendido sobre aquella incómoda cama, con un gotero clavado en su brazo, y enchufado a una máquina, no entendía nada. No entendía porqué le decía esas cosas, y solo había llegado a comprender que el bosque Verde había hecho lo que había pasado. Intentó hablar, quería preguntarle cosas, pero no podía. La garganta le dolía excesivamente.

—¿Te duele al intentar hablar?

Max asintió.

—Bueno, es normal. Forzaste tu cuerpo al unirte con tu Charmander. Quizá las próximas veces que ocurra se te vayan pasando los efectos. Sí, seguramente habrá próxima vez. No pareces tener buena cara, Max. Llamaré a la enfermera.

Lance se levantó, tras dar ese gran monólogo, y salió por la puerta con su capa rojiza ondeando según caminaba. Lance había estado años perfeccionando la forma de andar, sin parecer estúpido, y hacer que su cama ondease mientras se movía, pero eso solo lo sabía él y Débora, su prima. El truco estaba en mover lo hombros.

Joy llegó minutos después, inyectó algo en el gotero y el dolor de Max se fue poco a poco… Aunque su cuerpo seguía negándose a reaccionar.

Lo que parecieron horas después Jean y Carla entraron por la puerta, ambos con medallas del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada en la mano. Ambos hablaban, pero Max no escuchaba, y solo miraba por la ventana y les devolvía la mirada, de vez en cuando, al oír su nombre. Se enteró que Brock había dejado de ser el líder de gimnasio y su hija Yumiko le había relevado ese día… Y por lo que contaban no se le había dado muy bien.

Se fueron, y Pika entró más tarde, junto con Joy y Talon. Talon se posó sobre el pecho de Max, y Pika se colocó a un lado de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Pika—. Intenta usar el ViridianMind para conectar, no curar ni darnos fuerza, solo conectar.

Era más difícil decirlo que hacerlo. Hacer cosas simples con ese poder requería más concentración que una curación casi entera, en un bosque, a pocos minutos de morir. Pero pudo hacerlo.

—¿Hola? —escucharon Pika y Talon en sus cabezas. Era la voz de Max—. Hola, hola, hola… ¿Funciona?

—Es extraño, pero sí —aseguró Pika.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pensé que podría servir en doble sentido —dijo Pika, sonriendo.

Max exhaló de forma pesada.

—Me duele todo, chicos. No sé cuando me recuperaré.

—Te uniste con Charmander, como un pokemon se une a otro para evolucionar —iba diciendo Talon, en voz alta.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Pika.

—Quizá puedas curarte a ti mismo —respondió Talon.

—Talon… No puedo moverme… No creo que eso me salga en estas condiciones.

Joy los miraba con extrañeza, pero simplemente sonrió y se dejó llevar por una conversación que parecía desarrollarse. Una Chansey entró minutos después, con sus manitas metidas en los bolsillos de una bata blanca.

—Otro humano gilipollas del que ocuparse —decía Chansey, con esa cara de felicidad—. Un Charmander que se mata luchando, y el entrenador tres cuartos de lo mismo. Vaya dos estúpidos. Se van a matar en breve. Bueno, dos humanos tontos menos de los que ocuparse.

Pika bajó las orejas. Chansey no paró con eso, siguió arremetiendo con la raza humana mientras curaba a Karyuu con su Pulso Cura. Luego pasó a curar a Max y este, poco a poco, se fue sintiendo mejor. Dejó de dolerle el cuerpo y, lentamente, comenzó a moverlo.

—¡Arriba, humano! —dijo Chansey, golpeándole en el vientre con fuerza—. Ya estás curado.

Max se arqueó, Talon alzó el vuelo, y tras el golpe notó como un líquido amargo y ardiente se colaba por su garganta, y luego bajaba, dejándole un horrible mal sabor de boca. La máquina que controlaba sus constantes vitales se disparó.

—¡CHANSEY! —gritó Joy.

—¡Max! —gritaron sus pokemon.

Chansey usó de nuevo su Pulso Cura.

—¡VALE! —gritó Max, protegiéndose con todo su cuerpo—. ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya estoy mejor! ¿Ves? ¡Ya estoy bueno! ¡Curado! ¡Gracias, huevo rosa gigante que odia a la raza humana!

Chansey se quedó pálida.

—¿Me has entendido?

—¡Pues claro! —gritó este, asustado por si le calzaban otro golpe—. ¡Puedo hablar con los pokemon! ¡Desde niño!

—Sigues siendo un niño —dijo Chansey, soltando un suspiro de pesadez—. Pero ya estás curado.

Tras eso le desconectó de las máquinas, y le quitó el gotero.

—¿Por qué no han hecho esto antes? —preguntó Max.

—Otras Chansey han estado curándote durante toda la tarde —respondió ella—, pero no te curabas al instante. Supusimos que necesitabas descansar y te dejamos dormir toda la noche con una buena cantidad de morfina, y ¿viste? Ahora tu cuerpo sí reaccionó bien ante el Pulso Cura.

Chansey sonrió y, como vino, se fue. Los pokemon y Max miraron a Joy, buscando explicaciones.

—Es la jefe médico del centro —respondió Joy, ante las miradas—. Las Joy, cuando van estudiar enfermería, se les asigna una Chansey que será su compañera toda la vida, y los fallo que cometa una será los de la otra. Igual con sus logros. Pero esa Chansey no, esa Chansey es especial. Hizo el examen sin ayuda, y su Pulso Cura es más potente que los de otros pokemon, e incluso su evolución.

—Si es tan fuerte ¿por qué no ha evolucionado? —preguntó Talon.

—La evolución de Chansey a Blissey requiere compenetración con un humano.

—Nivel de amistad, Talon —añadió Max—. Como de Pichu a Pikachu.

Pika hinchó el pecho.

—Exactamente, pero ella no tiene una Joy. No puede evolucionar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Talon, de nuevo—. ¿Tú no tienes compañera?

—Se me ha asignado ser la ayudante de esa Chansey, pero no somos compañeras. Se podría decir que es mi profesora —tras decir esto, sonrió de buena gana y con bastante felicidad.

Max nunca entendió a las Joy, ni a las Mara. Eran todas iguales, pero tenían distintas personalidades. Aun así a todas les gustaba ser enfermeras, y eso era algo que le molestaba enormemente ¿a todas las Joy les gustaba ser enfermeras? ¿a todas las Mara le gustaba ser agentes? ¿Qué lavadura de cerebro era esa? Chascó la lengua.

Joy trajo su ropa y le dejó vestirse. Mientras lo hacía Karyuu comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron.

—Me ha pasado un Wailord por encima —aseguró este.

Pero pudo sentarse. Pika salió por la puerta para avisar a una Chansey, o a una Joy, pero afortunadamente la Joy de antes estaba esperando tras la puerta. Cuando Max se encontró frente a frente con ella pudo ver que apenas era un poco más alta, lo que supuso que esa Joy no era mucho mayor a él en edad.

Joy desenchufó a Karyuu, y le acaricio la cabeza. De verdad parecía que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Pika saltó a su hombro, y todo lo que tenía en su cabeza desapareció. Talon se posó en su cabeza.

—Tendrás que comprarte otra camiseta, compañero —aseguró Pika.

—¡Hablando de eso! Tengo que hablar con…

Max tragó saliva, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a su madre todo esto? Empezaba a dudar que tres rutas, dos ciudades y un bosque no iban a ser suficientes para escapar de la ira de su madre.

—Será comprensiva —aseguró Pika—. Si se lo explicas bien lo será.

Max miró a Karyuu y este le hizo un gesto, con la mano, de que podía irse. Llegó la Chansey de la bata, y Max se apartó de ella casi al instante.

—No te pegaré más —aseguró ella.

—Necesito saber dónde están los teléfonos —aseguró el chico, intimidado.

Chansey chascó los dedos, eran tan diminutos que apenas se podían ver hasta que ella no los usó. Joy entendió el mensaje, y acompañó a Max a los teléfonos.

—¿Todas sois así? —preguntó Max por fin—. Pelo rosa, siempre cariñosas… Lo de siempre.

—No eres el primero que lo pregunta, ¿sabes? —aseguró.

Pero no respondió a la pregunta.

Joy le indicó dónde estaban los teléfonos. Max se sentó delante de una de las sillas y tecleó el número de casa, nervioso. Por la pantalla no tardó en aparecer el rostro de su madre. Tragó saliva y comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado en el bosque Verde, absolutamente todo. Ella solo escuchó el relato con mucha atención.

—Pero ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tus pokemon están bien?

—¡Sí! Estamos de maravilla. Tengo el Noivern —le enseñó la pokedex—. Necesita un hogar, y creo que sería buena idea tener un pokemon tan poderoso contigo.

A ella no le hacía gracia al principio, pero luego accedió.

—Se lo daré a Yellow, y que ella te lo pase.

Colgó la llamada y marcó el número del laboratorio de Oak, como había supuesto Yellow atendió la llamada. Le explicó lo sucedido en el bosque Verde, y le enseñó la pokeball del Noivern. Yellow no mencionó nada de la transformación, solo aceptó a Noivern y, tras asegurarse de que él y sus pokemon estaban bien, colgó.

—¿Debería llamarle? —preguntó Max, mirando la pantalla negra.

Pika supo en seguida a quién se refería.

—Quizá sí.

Max fue a tomar el teléfono, del mismo color que la pantalla. Luego desvió la vista hacia el metal grisáceo del aparato, hacia el hueco que servía para enviar pokemon, y luego sus ojos cambiaron al teclado numérico que había debajo del teléfono, después cambiaron al teclado de ordenador que había incorporado debajo.

Simplemente no pudo. Su otra mano no se movía, no podía moverse. No podía.

Se levantó del sitio, para luego darle una patada a la banqueta, clavada al suelo, donde se había sentado. Le tenía un odio enorme a ese hombre, y se limitó a apretar los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Esperó casi una hora de pie mirando la pantalla, pero no ocurrió lo que estaba esperando.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó a toda voz, golpeando el teclado en un arrebato de ira—. ¡Este hombre me pone enfermo!

Se giró para marcharse y fue cuando Pika pudo ver, de reojo, dos pequeños huecos en el metal del tamaño de los puños de su amigo. No pudo evitar pensar que esa fusión había tenido algún extraño efecto en él.

Cuando Max fue a ver a Karyuu se le encontró de pie, a los pies de la cama, ya preparado para irse.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó este.

Max asintió, y los cuatro juntos fueron a ver a la nueva líder de gimnasio para su primera medalla. El edificio era fácil de encontrar: un enorme menhir. Max no sabía si era un edificio con esa forma, o un menhir hecho un edificio. Fuera como fuese, entró. Pudo ver como un Geodude era derrotado por un Froakie, y luego vencía a un Onix con solo un Hidropulso usado como ataque físico saltando sobre la cabeza de esa gigantesca bestia. Al caer al suelo el pokemon acuático se colocó sobre sus patas traseras, con postura erguida, en vez de ponerse en cuatro como los de su especie. Su dueña, una chica de pelo violeta y mirada salvaje a la vez que heladora, simplemente sonrió de forma que a Max se le erizó el vello.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Que curioso, ¿verdad?

Max se había erizado. Esa chica no era normal. Escuchó al Froakie hablar sobre algo, y notó como la chica le contestaba como si le entendiese. Eso hizo que le saltaran todas las alarmas.

Pudo ver como el Froakie se fundía con la sombra de la chica, y esta salió del gimnasio. Al pasar por el lado de Max la sangre de este se heló, ¿qué clase de chica podría hacerle eso? En cuanto pudo se giró, solo para descubrir que ya estaba lejos.

—¿Vienes a por una medalla de gimnasio? Soy Yumiko, la líder del gimnasio. Solo ten y vete —dijo, tendiendo la medalla.

—¿Por qué?

—Este es mi primer día y he sido derrotada por todo el mundo. No sirvo para esto, así que abandonaré y le devolveré el gimnasio a mi padre.

Max se fijó en Yumiko. De su altura, piel morena y pelo negro pero, a diferencia de su padre, sus rasgadas cuencas dejaban ver dos ojos de color castaño oscuro. Chascó la lengua, molesto.

—No la acepto —sentenció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres humillarme como los demás?

—Quiero ganar mis medallas, no que me las regalen. Si tengo que esperar un año para ganármela lo haré.

—Imbécil, solo cógela y ya está.

—¡Que no!

—¿¡Tienes algún impedimento con que te dejen las cosas más fáciles!? ¡Cabezón!

La discusión habría seguido sino llega a ser por una explosión a última hora. Max y Yumiko salieron del gimnasio corriendo para ver como el museo ardía. Max no dudó: corrió hacia allí. Jean y Carla se encontraban a las puertas del museo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

—Dicen que un escape de gas —respondió Jean.

Se escuchó un grito dentro.

—¿¡Hay gente!? —gritó Max.

Ordenó a Pikachu usar impactrueno contra la puerta y él, junto a Pika, Talon y Karyuu, entraron corriendo.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? —preguntó Yumiko.

—Tiene un instinto de protección híperatrofiado —aseguró Carla.

Ella sacó a su Squirtle, y siguió a Max, mientras Makusu apagaba llamas a su paso. Jean no tardó en ir tras ellos, a pesar de que sus pokemon no serían los mejores en esa ocasión.

—¡Max, espera! —gritó Carla.

Él la esperó. De pronto un ruido sordo, y un trozo de viga se precipitó contra Carla. Max fue corriendo a salvarla, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente detrás de ellos estaba el Larvitar de Yumiko, que había usado Roca Afilada, a tiempo, partiendo la viga por la mitad. No se dijeron nada, con las miradas bastaron. Subieron por unas escaleras y fue cuando se encontraron a varios hombres, vestidos con un mono negro. Uno de ellos había roto una vitrina cuando llegaron y tomó un fragmento de meteorito, a este hombre le acompañaba un Sneasel, y al resto Houndour. Los pokemon tenían unas tonalidades de oscuro que ellos no habían visto nunca.

El hombre los vio, y lanzo a su Sneasel contra ellos. Charmander se puso de frente y le paró los pies. Pero en seguida supo que algo iba mal, pues no parecía que Sneasel hiciera ningún tipo de fuerza.

—Deja de jugar, Sneasel —ordenó su entrenador.

Sneasel obedeció. Golpeó los tobillos de Karyuu y, antes de que este cayera al suelo, le golpeó el estómago con un fuerte puñetazo. Max, que estaba detrás, tomó a Charmander al vuelo solo para ver como era arrastrado y golpeado contra la pared por el impacto. Pika y Talon no se quedaron observando pues en seguida atacaron al Sneasel, pero él los esquivó a los dos como si los hubiera visto venir desde muy lejos. Los Houndour se pusieron delante de Sneasel, y este pokemon comenzó a reír.

—Señor —dijo uno de ellos—, el jefe dijo que no peleásemos con nuestros pokemon oscuros. Todavía son inestables.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! Vámonos de aquí, las llamas pronto consumirán todo esto.

Los Houndour usaron Pantalla de Humo, y para cuando Talon la dispersó ya habían escapado. Makusu usó su, recién aprendido, Pistola Agua para apagar las llamas y encontrar a uno de los encargados del Museo junto a su hija, ambos desmayados. Pudieron sacarlos justo cuando varios bomberos entraron con sus equipos. Tosieron por el humo que habían tragado, y dejaron a padre e hija con la enfermera Joy y sus ayudantes, que los subían a unas camillas sacadas de una ambulancia. Mientras se sacudían el hollín una agente Mara se acercó a los chicos.

—¡Eso que habéis hecho ha sido una estupidez!

—Escuchamos un grito y entramos —aseguró Jean.

Por un momento supieron que Mara deseaba golpear a ese chico, pero tomó aire y se relajó.

—¡Lo que habéis hecho ha sido una tontería! —insistió—. Debieron haber llamado a emergencias, que para eso estamos. Igualmente ha sido algo heroico por vuestra parte, y eso os da puntos.

—Disculpe, agente Mara —dijo Yumiko, poniéndose delante de sus compañeros—. Soy la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, y hoy es mi primer día. Ha sido un día muy duro para mí, así que cuando el museo explotó fui corriendo a ayudar y ellos me siguieron. Oímos un grito y tumbamos la puerta abajo, para encontrarnos con unos hombres, adultos, vestidos de negro que robaban una pieza de un expositor.

Mara se dio cuenta de la importancia de esa información así que tomó su libretita de notas, un bolígrafo, y lo apuntó todo rápidamente.

—¿Algo más?

—Emitían un aura oscura —añadió Max, que había estado callado hasta entonces—. No sabría explicarlo… Cuando Charmander fue golpeado por Sneasel y paré el golpe lo noté; una oscuridad inexplicable, un desquicie de ira y orgullo, mucho frío —Max se frotó los brazos—. Algo estaba mal en ese Sneasel, y no sé el qué.

Mara dejó de apuntar y guardó la libreta.

—Creo que tengo suficiente —dijo ella—. Gracias.

Se subió a la motocicleta y se fue.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Pika a Max.

Max no tenía buena cara; parecía enfermo. Estaba blanco como el papel y no dejaba de frotarse los brazos, intentando entrar en calor. Carla no dudó: le dio un bofetón. A pesar de la rudeza del acto pudo sacarle del "transe" a su amigo.

—Gracias —dijo este.

—Cuando quieras —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

A los chicos les reconcomía el no saber qué había robado ese hombre, así que decidieron ir al centro Pokemon para saber cómo estaba la pareja que habían salvado y, en última instancia, saber qué habían robado. Pero Max fue llamado, a medio camino, por el amigo de sus padres: el chico del Dragonite. Su inseparable compañero dragón estaba a su lado. Yumiko en seguida supo quien era ese hombre, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar la conversación.

—¿Has conseguido tu primera medalla? —le preguntó él.

—Hoy han cambiado de líder de gimnasio. Había perdido todos sus combates cuando llegué, así que pretendió regalarme la medalla.

—¿La aceptaste?

—No. No me la quería ganar así.

El hombre levantó una ceja.

—De acuerdo… Creo que has cumplido mi petición.

—¡Pero era ganarse la primera medalla!

—Y te la han ofrecido, pero no la has querido. Quisiste ganártela. Eso es madurez. Pronto empezará tu entrenamiento, Max.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, para subirse a lomos del gigantesco dragón anaranjado que salió disparado en cuanto su humano se lo pidió. A Max, y a sus pokemon, le entraron tierra en los ojos, así que no pudo ver como Yumiko se le acercaba a él.

—¿¡De qué le conoces!? —preguntó ella.

La primera reacción de Max fue asustarse, luego respondió.

—Es amigo de mis padres —aseguró, frotándose los ojos.

—¡Pero si es Lance! ¡El líder del alto mando!

Charmander en ese momento golpeó el muslo de Max.

—¡Ya sé de qué me sonaba! —gritó Karyuu—. ¡Lo vimos en televisión hace una semana por alguien que intentó ganarse el título! ¡En el laboratorio del viejo! ¿Recuerdas? Solo tuvo que sacar tres pokemon.  
>—¡Podrías haberte dado cuenta antes! —protestó Max.<p>

Yumiko alzó las cejas, sin entender a quien le había dicho eso.

—No me digas que… ¿le entiendes? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose al Charmander—. ¡Impresionante! ¿Puedes hablar con más pokemon?

Yumiko reaccionaba exactamente igual que hacía el resto de la gente cuando se enteraba.

—Con todos —respondió Max—. He podido hablar con todos los que me he encontrado. ¿Te has pensado seguir como líder de gimnasio?

Yumiko se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Sabes? Yo no quería ser líder, pero no supe decírselo a mi padre. Yo quería irme de aventuras como tú.

—Mi padre también insiste en que herede su gimnasio. Habla con tu padre y vente conmigo.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Vamos a hacer algo mejor!

Tomó a Max de la mano y le arrastró al gimnasio. Casualmente Brock estaba esperando en la puerta del mismo.

—Retaremos a mi padre a una batalla doble —dijo ella, animada.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni si quiera había planeado una estrategia contra ti!

—¿Pensabas entrar en el gimnasio sin una estrategia, con un Pikachu, un Charmander y un Fletchling? ¡Eres hijo de un líder de gimnasio, debiste pensar en un plan!

Yumiko se paró en serio y, tras mucho tiempo, una mirada decisiva irradió por sus ojos.

—El gimnasio es de tipo roca, y los pokemon preferidos de mi padre son su Onix y su Kabutops, así que seguramente los usará. Elige un pokemon, y ese será el compañero para mi Larvitar.

—Realmente deseas hacer esto, ¿verdad?

—He estado a la sombra de mi padre mucho tiempo. Yo… Yo quiero demostrarme que soy mejor.

Max la miró curioso y sonrió. Pasó de estar muy deprimida a estar alegre y muy enérgica. Su vitalidad parecía salir por los poros de su piel. Pensó que era una chica muy extraña y dio un bufido, rascó su barbilla y se sentó en cuclillas para pensar. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y estrechó los dedos de sus manos para posar sus labios en ellos.

Empezó pensando en Pika, su fiel compañero y amigo, pero no conocía otra cosa que ataques eléctricos y, aunque Kabutops era tipo Roca-Agua, Onix podría hacer de parrrayos. Pensó en Karyuu, la segunda incorporación, pero tampoco conocía algo más allá de Arañazo y ataques ígneos así que lo descartó. ¡Y ni hablar de Fletchling! Mismo problema y, además, siendo doblemente efectivo al tipo roca por su tipo volador. Ni siquiera pensó en Noivenr, pues él ahora no era "su" pokemon, él era ahora el pokemon de su madre.

Suspiró. El único pokemon que podía hacer algo era Karyuu.

—Karyuu, amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Max.

Karyuu supo en seguida que era él el indicado para luchar contra Brock en cruenta batalla doble.

—Listo y preparado, Max —respondió él.

—Entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer…


	7. Capítulo 7 - ¡Batalla de Gimnasio!

Nadie nace aprendido, y eso lo sabe cualquiera. Con los pokemon sucede igual. Un pokemon no puede usar un ataque que no haya aprendido, así como tú no puedes sumar si no se te enseña antes. Pero, tanto pokemon como humanos, guardan una serie de "talentos" ocultos dentro de su interior, por ejemplo: hay gente que aprende muy rápido; a otras personas se le dan bien hacer cálculos matemáticos; otros tienen un don para expresarse por medio del arte (cada uno, obviamente, con su estilo de arte); otros tienen una inmensa imaginación… Así podría estar un buen tiempo.

"La capacidad de alguien para aprender cosas solo está limitada por la curiosidad de cada uno" con estas palabras, aprendidas por todo entrenador, se entrena y comprende. Bajo estas palabras entrenadores y pokemon se unen. Bajo estas palabras humanos y pokemon se ayudan. Estas palabras lo son todo.

Y bajo estas palabras Yumiko y Max entrenaron, en la azotea del centro pokemon de ciudad Plateada. Charmander tenía que acostumbrarse a luchar contra un pokemon de tipo roca, y Larvitar quería conocer de primera mano a un Charmander tan interesante. Pero Max no era capaz de estar quieto, así que enseñó a Yumiko lo que, en su día, le enseñó el Maestro del Karate. Se llevó una sorpresa saber que ella también recibió clases del Maestro, y resultó bastante gratificante para él encontrar a alguien, que no fuese un pokemon, de su altura.

El Maestro del Karate, que con el tiempo se convirtió en un maestro en muchísimos artes marciales, vio su gimnasio arrebatado y, años más tarde, lo donó para que los líderes de Kanto y Jotho se pudieran reunir. Allí les conoció y, al parecer, entrenó a gran parte de los hijos de estos antes de retirarse. Las habilidades de combate de Max no terminaban ahí, pues su padre también se encargó de enseñarle muchas formas de autodefensa. Y con Yumiko pasó algo parecido, pero su padre, al no ser militar, no era más estricto en un entrenamiento así y eso produjo que sus estilos de combate fuesen distintos, aun haciendo los mismos movimientos. Max, hijo y nieto de militares, tenía esa fiereza y porte de soldado venido de serie, con un estilo agresivo. Yumiko, hija y nieta de líderes de gimnasio, se tomaba las cosas con algo más de calma, traduciéndose en un estilo más pasivo.

Un derechazo en la nariz partió el tabique de Max, y un gancho inflamó el pómulo de Yumiko.

—¡No estás tan mal! —dijo Max, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

—Nunca había tenido otro compañero para desquitarme así —puntualizó ella—. Esto es bastante divertido.

Kirai, el Larvitar, y Karyuu, el Charmander, al notar un ritmo de batalla inusual decidieron parar y ver como sus entrenadores se daban golpes hasta que ambos llegaron a estar, literalmente, llenos de hematomas.

—Tu humano es bueno —aseguró Kirai.

—Tu humana tampoco lo hace mal —añadió Karyuu.

Al cabo de un par de golpes más ambos pararon, jadeando pero con la guardia alta. Estaban tan metidos en su pelea que no podían escuchar lo que decían sus pokemon.

—Se les ve felices —puntualizó Karyuu—. Él se ha pasado la vida luchando contra mi, y contra los pokemon del laboratorio de Yellow.

—Yumiko es similar, pero ella solo me ha tenido a mí, y a su padre, para entrenar.

—Esa rivalidad con los padres les hace ser idénticos, en otro aspecto. Max odia a su padre, y cree que los ha abandonado para quedarse solo en ciudad Carmín.

—La madre de Yumiko murió joven, y ella culpa a su padre por ello. Ella piensa que no hizo nada para retenerla con él.

Karyuu hubiera sonreído de oreja a oreja si las hubiese tenido. Se limitó a esbozar una, pues tampoco era un Charmander excesivamente sonriente.

—Si ganamos nuestro combate podremos verles crecer juntos —dijo Karyuu—. Sería interesante ver como llegan a ser de aquí a un año.

La pelea de ambos entrenadores terminó cuando joven Joy entró, tras escuchar los ruidos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Entrenamos —dijeron ellos.

—A mi me parece que os estáis matando a golpes —aseguró ella—. Vamos, entrar y descansad. Curaremos esas heridas.

¿Y dónde están Pika y Talon? Te preguntarás. Estaban en la ventana de la habitación donde el científico fue hospitalizado. Él se despertó, y Pika saltó de la ventana, al suelo, para buscar a Max al que encontró malherido y lleno de golpes… Pero ¿estaba feliz? Pika no podía comprender algunas cosas de Max, y solo se alegró por él.

Pika se acercó a Karyuu, que también tuvo que ser vendado.

—¿Cómo fue?

—¡Bastante bien! —respondió él.

Karyuu miró a Kirai, y este último sonrió.

Max se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pika, y le saludó.

—Ya despertó —dijo Pika.

Max se levantó de un salto, y al entrar en la habitación casi tira la puerta abajo.

—¿Qué era ese meteorito que robaron? —preguntó Max, sin preocuparse por nada más.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió, casi afónico—. Lo estaba estudiando cuando me lo robaron… ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Max bufó, chascó la lengua y salió por la puerta, seguido de Talon. Joy entró poco después.

—Oye, ¿y tus amigos? La chica del Squirtle y el chico del Bulbasaur.

—La chica del Squirtle se llama Carla, y el chico Jean. Saben cuidarse solos. Seguramente estén de camino hacia Celeste.

Luego el tema fue hacia Brock, y ambos fueron al bosque Verde para entrenar, que ya estaba recuperando su color.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que salieron del bosque, y fue cuando irrumpieron en el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada. Ambos humanos estaban vendados hasta arriba, con la ropa destrozada y grandes moretones en la cara. Además Max tenía unas grandes ojeras, producto del cansancio de haber estado curando a Larvitar y a sus pokemon una y otra, y otra vez. Tanto Kirai, como el equipo de Max, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

—¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas? Sé que desapareces días enteros, pero esta vez ni siquiera avisaste.

—¡No estamos aquí para eso, Brock! ¡Él y yo te retamos a una batalla de gimnasio doble!

Max asintió, cuando el hombre de perpetuos ojos cerrados miró al rubio.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó Brock.

—¡Nada! —respondió Yumiko—. ¿Empezamos con el combate?

El árbitro de los duelos, que se encontraba barriendo el gimnasio, se acercó a Brock y le susurró algo al oído, luego Brock asintió y se puso en su sitio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —volvió a preguntar Brock.

—Quiero irme de viaje —dijo ella, decidida pero nerviosa—. Ver mundo… Todas esas cosas.

—¿No era más fácil decírmelo, y ya está?

—No. Todo entrenador que visita una ciudad con gimnasio debe retar al líder, es así. Esta es la única forma.

Brock suspiró, miró al árbitro y asintió. Él dio por aceptado el combate. Yumiko casi sufre un pequeño infarto cuando su padre decidió las pokeball, pues toda su estrategia se iría al infierno si no sacaban los pokemon que ella creía que iba a sacar. Afortunadamente lo hizo: Onix y Kabutops. Ella dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Max se tensó.

Como combate de gimnasio en seguida fue retransmitido por todas las cadenas de Kanto y Jotho, e incluso algunas de otras regiones… Y eso era un detalle que Max no conocía, pues lo habían implementado hace poco. Todo el planeta estaba viendo su combate.

Karyuu saltó al campo de batalla por si mismo, y Yumiko sacó a Kirai de su pokeball. Los combatientes se miraron y, tras unos movimientos de banderas, el combate comenzó.

Kabutops fue el primero en atacar y Charmander, cuya cola estaba tan encendida como la batalla contra Noivern, le siguió. Su recién aprendida Garra Metal golpeó contra la Cuchillada de Kabutops, acto seguido un halo rojo le recubrió, y se movió a una velocidad que tomó desprevenido a su adversario, y le golpeó fuertemente en la quijada, provocando que este diera varios pasos hacia atrás.

Larvitar secundó el ataque, yendo a por Kabutops cuando estaba a mitad de un paso, y usó un fuerte Golpe Cabeza para derribarlo. Antes de que Karyuu siguiese atacando al Kabutops Onix se puso delante, parando su Pirotecnia con su propio cuerpo.

—Un Garra Metal para parar un ataque de tipo normal, luego un Danza Dragón para subir su velocidad y ataque, y así golpear con efectividad a Kabutops —Brock se rascó el mentón, sonriendo ante el reto—. Luego Larvitar usa Golpe cabeza para hacerlo retroceder aun más, y Charmander tira Pirotecnia para intentar provocar daños en área e intenta causar quemaduras, haciendo que el ataque de Kabutops baje. Nada mal, os lo tenéis pensado.

Max abrió los ojos ¡pudo ver toda la estrategia con solo un uso! ¿Esa era la diferencia entre un entrenador novato y un líder de gimnasio? Tragó saliva y se sintió acorralado ante esa capacidad. Yumiko le golpeó en la nuca en cuanto lo notó, Karyuu se giró al notar a su entrenador dubitativo.

—Espabila, eres hijo de un líder de gimnasio —dijo ella.

Max asintió, y volvió a tomar confianza. Karyuu sonrió y su cola creció casi el mismo tamaño que él, tornándose de un ligero color azul.

—Un Charmander muy saludable, sin duda —aseguró Brock.

—¡Vamos a enseñarle lo saludable que soy, compañero! —gritó Karyuu a Kirai.

Larvitar asintió y corrió a por el Onix, usando también Danza Dragón para tomar impulso. Tras él le seguía Karyuu, cargando sus Garra Metal al máximo rendimiento que podía sacar. Onix trató de golpear a Kirai con un Placaje, pero este usó Fortaleza para encajar bien el golpe y así Karyuu pudo pasar por encima de la gigantesca serpiente, listo para rematar a Kabutops… Pero Kabutops no estaba.

—¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Max.

Lo había visto: había visto como Kabutops se metió entre las juntas de Onix, y luego salió para hacer un ataque sorpresa.

—Cuchillada con Acua Jet—dijo Brock, con normalidad.

La sorpresa fue ver como Kabutops ejecutaba dos ataques a la vez, de forma simultánea, aprovechando la velocidad de Aqua jet, y su tipo, para hacer Cuchillada muy efectiva. Karyuu no pudo esquivar en el aire y le golpeó en la espalda. Kirai no se quedó quieto, y trepó por el Onix hasta llegar a Kabutops, donde golpeó las lumbares, del prehistórico, con un Roca Afilada a bocajarro. Kirai ayudó al Charmander a levantarse.

—Gracias —aseguró Karyuu.

—No hay de qué —respondió Kirai.

Y fue cuando Brock se dio cuenta de la estrategia tras la estrategia. Onix era, literalmente, un cono enorme. Se habían dado cuenta que el peligroso de verdad era Kabutops y fueron a por él con todo.

—Onix, plan B —ordenó Brock.

—¿Plan B? —preguntó Max a Yumiko.

—¡Tumba Rocas usado de prisión! —respondió ella—. ¡Evitad que las rocas os acorralen!

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y pronto se vieron rodeados de piedras, que se iban amontonando para crear una gigantesca muralla. Onix se metió bajo tierra, y todo supieron que iba a continuación.

—¡Karyuu! ¡Enfado!

—¿¡Estás seguro!? —gritó Charmander.

—¡Y tanto!

Karyuu gritó con fuerza, provocando un pilar de fuego. Cuando Onix salió de debajo de ellos en vez de llevarse a la boca dos pokemon acorralados se llevó un furibundo Charmander, que se encargó destrozarle gran parte de su paladar, antes de que Onix le arrojase al suelo con un movimiento de cabeza instintivo. Karyuu se vio liberado de la prisión, y Kirai solo tuvo que usar el mismo túnel para poder salir. El error de Kabutops fue precipitarse, y atacar a Karyuu cuando todavía estaba en Genkiri, lo que se produjo en una paliza de golpes para el pobre pokemon de roca. Pero poco después de eso cayó en su rodilla, y el nivel de su cola descendió hasta ser casi preocupante.

—Drenó más energía de la que pensaba —aseguró Max, chascando la lengua.

—No pasa nada —dijo Charmander, jadeando.

Kabutops no era tonto, así que atacó en el momento en que Charmander se encontraba peor. Kirai se puso en medio y usó fortaleza para resistir todos los golpes que iban hacia Karyuu, así tenía que saltar con la guardia baja para pararlos.

La tensión era tan densa que algo hizo "click" en el interior de Max y Karyuu, y ambos pudieron ver lo que el otro veía. Lo comprendieron en seguida, pues sus mentes se habían conectado como esa vez en el bosque Verde.

—El padre de Yumiko está llorando —dijo Karyuu, resonando en la cabeza de Max.

Charmander afiló los ojos e hizo un primer plano de la cara de Brock y, efectivamente, lloraba.

—Sufre por el pokemon de Yumiko. Creo que sabe lo que ella quiere y que le echa la culpa de todo. Max, dame más fuerza, quiero luchar más. Ellos deben comprenderse de una maldita vez.

Ni Max ni Karyuu habían nacido con referentes paternos sólidos, así que se tragó su orgullo como entrenador y le pasó, por su conexión, una cantidad ingente de energía. En el pecho de ambos se sintió un gran calor, como si una llama se encendiese y, de pronto, Karyuu comenzó a brillar con fuerza y se hacía más alto, más grueso, sus extremidades más fuertes… En cuestión de segundos Karyuu había evolucionado de Charmander a Charmeleon.

El rugido que dio Charmeleon fue tal que hizo temblar el terreno. Kabutops retrocedió, y fue cuando Karyuu le castigó con un Garra Metal de extrema fuerza, tirando a Kabutops al suelo con muchísima violencia. Kabutops fue devuelto a su pokeball segundos después.

Kirai cayó al suelo, sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Charmeleon le puso una mano en la frente.

—Descansa, has hecho suficiente —se limitó a decirle, para luego darle un ligero empujón.

Larvitar caminó hacia fuera del campo de batalla, a los pies de Yumiko. y ahí se dejó caer.

Charmeleon agitó su cola con fuerza y su llama, más vital que cuando era Charmander, lanzaba ascuas con el solo vaivén de la misma. Karyuu lo podía sentir: esa enorme fuerza de haber evolucionado, la capacidad para hacer lo que le diese la gana… Él ahora era el rey.

En vez de seguir vanagloriándose lo que hizo Karyuu fue suspirar, y echar todo ese calor sobrante por su hocico en forma de vapor. Cuando hizo eso Brock se puso serio, y Onix también.

—¡Excavar! —gritó Brock, siendo la primera orden que daba en toda la batalla.

Onix obedeció, y Karyuu se quedó quieto. Karyuu no miró a ninguna dirección, simplemente esperó a que la serpiente saliera por algún lugar. Onix salió de detrás de él poco después, y cuando Karyuu iba a girarse lanzó un gran torrente de fuego por su boca.

—¿Lanzallamas? —preguntó Brock—. ¿Lo aprendió al evolucionar?

El Lanzallamas golpeó a Onix con fuerza. Parecía que aquel ataque ígneo, de tal magnitud que subió la temperatura del gimnasio, olvidaba las debilidades y resistencias de tipo y, a gran velocidad, Onix pasó de negro a rojo.

—¡Quemaduras! —gritó Yumiko.

El Lanzallamas paró y Onix gritó de dolor, para luego lanzarse en un Derribo contra Charmeleon, que esquivó saltando por encima de la cabeza de Onix. Karyuu se agarró al cuerno de Onix, y cuando este lo notó se metió bajo tierra.

—¡Resiste, Karyuu!

—¡Onix, Ciclón!

—¡Lanzallamas!

Del mismo centro del estadio un enorme tornado apareció, lo suficientemente fuerte para que humanos tuvieran que agarrarse a algo. Acto seguido un pilar de fuego que, alimentándose por la corriente de aire, se convirtió todo el estadio en un auténtico infierno.

Brock supo que había condenado a su pokemon cuando un kilómetro de tornado llameante destrozó el techo de su gimnasio.

Fueron unos segundos tensos, antes de que Onix saliese de la tumba que había creado para si mismo. Charmeleon todavía parecía cabalgarlo, pero no duró mucho pues en seguida el colosal pokemon cayó al suelo totalmente debilitado. Charmeleon pudo bajar y, por fin, respirar. Brock devolvió su pokemon a la pokeball, y Max al suyo.

—Creo que tenéis cosas de que hablar —dijo Max, y se marchó del gimnasio, esperando en la puerta.

Desde la puerta pudo oír los llantos de un hombre adulto, y poco después los de su hija. No quiso escuchar más, marchó al centro Pokemon donde curó a Charmeleon, y emprendió su viaje por la Ruta 3. Dicha ruta empezaba tras una gran colina, que dejaba ciudad Plateada muy pequeña. Dio un suspiro, se ajustó sus guantes, tiró de su gabardina, y le dio un último vistazo. Sus pokemon salieron de las pokeball para mirarlo con él.

Karyuu sonrió.

—Vámonos. Estarán bien. Vendremos a por la medalla otro día.

Max asintió, y se giró. Al par de pasos una voz le llamó.

—¡Max! ¡Max! —gritó una chica.

Él volvió a girar. Yumiko corría hacia él, ladera arriba, con Larvitar delante de ella y una mochila a sus espaldas. Yumiko le tendió una medalla Roca, y le enseñó la suya, puesta en el dorso de su chaqueta. Max puso la suya en el dorso de la gabardina.

—¿Vienes al final? —preguntó Max.

—¡Desde luego!

Sonrieron, y siguieron el camino por la ruta.


	8. Capitulo 8

Con esfuerzo consiguieron salir del monte Moon. Yumiko todavía giraba, en uno de sus dedos, una pokeball que había usado para atrapar a un pokemon de la cueva. Lo habían visto y Yumiko usó el lanzador de Max, de forma indiscriminada, para asestar un "pokebollazo" entre ceja y ceja del pobre pokemon. La captura fue inmediata.

Max estaba bastante enfadado por esa usurpación de sus cosas.

—¡Deja de fardar! —gritó Max.

—Ese cacharro tuyo del brazo es de lo más útil —aseguró ella.

Llegaron pronto a ciudad Celeste, ahí pudo llamar a su madre, pero quien cogió el teléfono fue el Maestro del Karate.

—¡Max! —saludó este—. ¿Qué tal tu viaje hasta el momento?

—Bien, ya he llegado a ciudad Celeste. Lamento no haberle avisado de mi partida, Maestro.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Me lo han contado todo.

—¿Todo…? —preguntó Max, con cierto miedo.

—Todo, todo, todo.

Max ya no podía mirar la pantalla del monitor para ver los ojos de su maestro.

—Seguramente ya te han preguntado mucho sobre lo del bosque pero… ¿cómo se sintió?

Al recordar lo que pasó lo veía todo borroso, sabía que pasaba pero era como tener cinco dioptrías, o más, y no usar gafas. Pero sí recordaba como se sentía…

—Calor, sentí calor. Por un momento una furia inmensa, luego calor y muchísimo poder… Sentía que ese poder era ilimitado.

Mientras Max y su maestro hablaban de cosas que ella ni entendía Yukina decidió salir del centro Pokemon y dar un paseo por ciudad Celeste.

A lo lejos pudo ver un puente, lleno de gente que luchaba con sus pokemon y decidió ir allí para dar un poco de rodaje a sus pokemon. Un chico se acercó a ella; llevaba una gorra azul del revés, vistiendo camiseta amarilla y pantalones cortos de color azul marino. Se le hizo bastante parecido a alguien que conocía.

Buscaron un hueco en el puente y ahí el joven sacó a su Rattata de su pokeball.

—¡Primer combate, Melo! —gritó Yumiko, lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Yumiko salió un Clefairy, con cara de malas pulgas que, rápidamente y tras ver a su adversario, fue a hurgarse la nariz con el meñique. Aquí empezaron los problemas: Yumiko, al no tener una pokedex, no sabía que ataques tenía Melo, y eso hizo que sintiera una gota de sudor helado por su espalda.

—¡Rattata, placaje!

Melo vio que su insignificante oponente se lanzaba hacia él y dejó que viniese a por ella… Y al momento justo se apartó, haciéndole la zancadilla. Rattata cayó de cara contra el suelo, arrancando parte de la madera del puente con sus paletas.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio! —gritó el entrenador joven.

—Yo no le he ordenado nada —se justificó Yumiko—. Melo, por favor…

Ella suspiró y un aura roja la rodeó para luego desaparecer, aunque quedó con un resplandor rojizo en sus ojos. Rattata se lanzó otra vez, ordenado por su entrenador, pero no convencido del todo.

—Eso fue… —susurraba Yumiko—… ¿Tambor?

Melo no pareció que iba a esquivar, todo lo contrario: llevó un puño hacia atrás y esperó a su enemigo, para luego azotarlo con un fortísimo ataque Puño Mareo. El ataque fue tan fuerte que el Rattata salió despedido hacia un Meowth de una batalla cercana, golpeándolo y dejando a ambos fuera de combate.

—¡OYE! —gritó la entrenadora del Meowth—. ¡Ya estaba ganando! ¡Arruinaste mi combate!

—¿¡Ganando!? —se quejó el otro entrenador—. ¡Mi Zubat estaba destrozando a tu Meowth!

—¡Eso da igual! ¡Tú! —la chica señaló.

Max, que ya había terminado su conferencia, se acercó a la marabunta del puente Pepita cuando escucharon las voces de los pokemon quejarse de un "Clefairy malnacido y tramposo". Se abrió paso entre la gente y vio a tres entrenadores: dos chicos y una chica, que habían acorralado a Yumiko y la estaban retando a un combate "3vs1". Era la primera vez que veía a Clefairy fuera de su pokeball, de hecho ni si quiera la conocía pues Yumiko nada más verla había usado su disparador para atraparla.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó una entrenadora, de entre la gente—. ¡Tres contra uno es algo que ningún entrenador debe sugerir jamás, va en contra de nuestro código moral!

Esas palabras hicieron que se fijara en la chica: el pelo de un color plateado muy brillante, y ropas de tonos grises y blancos. Era de las pocas chicas del lugar en llevar falda pantalón corto. También se fijó en el Aron que iba tras ella. Talon picoteó la oreja de Max, para que reaccionase.

—Quiero luchar —dijo este—. No he luchado desde que estoy contigo.

Karyuu, detrás de Max, y Pika, en el hombro contrario al de Talon, le miraron detenidamente. Al ver que Max no se decidía ni siendo picoteado el Charmeleon le dio un ligero empujón.

—Espabila —dijo este.

Max se adelantó entre el público, rodeó a los entrenadores y se puso al lado de Yumiko. Talon y ese Aron saltaron al campo de batalla. La entrenadora del Meowth, que ya le había devuelto a su pokeball, mandó a un Pidgey. El chico del Rattata hizo lo propio con su pokemon y ordenó a un Sandshrew ir al ataque. El entrenador del Zubat, casi al mismo tiempo, había mandado a Ekans a luchar.

—Max, ¿podrías decirme los ataques de Melo? Por favor —pidió Yumiko.

Max apuntó al Clefairy con su pokedex y los consultó: eran varios y, para que los tres oponentes no lo oyeran, dejó que viera su pokedex.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—¡Max! —gritó Talon, abriendo sus alas—. ¡Demos un buen espectáculo!

—¡Sí!

Yumiko estaba preocupada por Melo, pues acababa de usar Tambor y sabía que significaba eso para un pokemon.

El combate empezó cuando la chica lanzó su Pidgey, con un Ataque Rápido, contra el Clefairy. Talon protegió a su compañera con otro Ataque Rápido, interceptando al de su enemigo. Sandshrew atacó al mismo, usando Desenrollar.

—¡Godora! ¡Ponte en medio y usa Defensa Férrea!

El Aron obedeció y se puso en medio de Clefairy, para luego relucir en un color grisáceo, y parando el Desenrollar de un golpe seco. Pero ya no pudieron parar el ataque del Ekans, que era increíblemente rápido, por lo que Clefairy tuvo que saltar haciendo que Ekans golpease las tablas de madera e hiciera muchísimo ruido. Pidgey y Sandshrew fueron a por Clefairy en cuanto esta tocó el suelo, cansada, agotada, y sin apenas luz lunar acumulada, sabía que no iba a poder esquivar eso así que puso sus manos delante y, a un doble Puño Mareo, trató de hacer lo que mejor sabía: golpear. Pero ni con el tambor activado fue capaz de evitar se arrollada por ambos pokemon. Aun así Melo se levantó segundos después.

—Tu Clefairy es muy testaruda —aseguró la chica del pelo plateado—. Me gustan los pokemon con carácter ¡vamos a defender a esa Clefairy, Godora! ¡Garra Metal!

—¡Talon, Nitrocarga!

—¡Melo, Pulso Cura!

Mientras el Aron y el Fletchling lanzaban sus ataques, a Sandshrew y Pidgey respectivamente, Melo lanzó una onda por todo su cuerpo, curándose a si misma y a sus compañeros.

—¡Pidgey, Tornado a ese Fletchling tan molesto!

—¡Sandshrew, Cuchillada!

Fletchling se veía en dificultades para atravesar ese Tornado, y poco a poco su fuego se iba extinguiendo. Aron y Sandshrew forcejeaban por bien quien era más fuerte… Todos se olvidaron del Ekans, que había usado Excavar, aprovechando los grandes y gruesos tablones para crear un túnel.

Max escuchó una risilla.

—¡Atacaré a esos pardillos por detrás!

—¡Yumiko! —gritó Max, al oír la voz de Ekans.

Yumiko se dio cuenta en seguida de que faltaba un sexto, cuando Max gritó su nombre.

—¡Melo!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó esta—. Entrenadora novata.

Ekans salió de debajo de la tierra, listo para usar un Colmillo Veneno contra Fletchling. Melo se movió todo lo rápido que pudo pues, a pesar de que había usado Pulso Cura, todavía estaba cansada. Interceptó al Ekans y, saltando, consiguió golpear la cabeza del Ekans con un potente Destructor. Ekans perdió el conocimiento tras ese golpe, así que su entrenador tuvo que retirarse de la batalla.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Talon.

—¡Solo da tu mejor golpe! —gritó Melo.

Las llamas de Talon volvieron a rodearlo, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, y poco a poco fue atravesando el Tornado de Pidgey, cuya resistencia comenzaba a comprometerse. Al final la tozudez de Talon dio sus frutos y, como una gran flecha de fuego, golpeó tan fuerte al Pidgey que algunas plumas se desprendieron del pokemon, pero la resistencia de Talon también se había visto muy mermada.

—Entonces solo quedamos nosotros, Godora. Juega Sucio.

Godora sonrió, y golpeó al Sandshrew con un Placaje cortando así el forcejeo. Remató con otro Garra Metal cuando Sandshrew todavía no se había repuesto del golpe en la cara, finalizando así su combate.

Los entrenadores vencidos no tuvieron otra cosa que hacer, salvo recoger a sus pokemon y marcharse al centro pokemon.

—Te meteré en la pokeball para que descanses, Talon. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Talon, jadeando, asintió con la cabeza y fue devuelto a su pokeball. Yumiko también devolvió a su pokemon a la pokeball.

—Ha sido un buen combate —aseguró la chica del Aron—. Me llamo Alexa, Alexa Steelshield.

El semblante de Yumiko se puso serio de golpe.

—¿Steelshield?

—Veo que has oído hablar de nosotros. Me alegra.

Max iba a hablar, pero Yumiko le cortó en seguida.

—Sí, conozco bien a vuestra familia. ¿Cuántas más han comenzado a moverse?

—Por lo que sé… Todas.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí

—Escuché que un chico estaba organizando un torneo para regalar Eevee a los mejores entrenadores, y quería mirar. ¿Venís?

—Creo que participaré —dijo Max.

—Iremos, entonces —aseguró Yumiko.

—Está al fondo de esta ruta, en una casa junto a un lago.

—Ahora iremos.

—Vale, os espero ahí.

Alexa siguió su camino por la ruta 25.

—¿Qué ocurre con esa chica? —preguntó Max, confuso.

—Su familia son los Steelshield. Tal vez no lo sepas, pueblerino, pero hay muchos clanes de tipos exclusivos de pokemon. Steelshield es un clan que, cuando se descubrió el tipo Acero, cambió de su tipo original, el tipo roca, a este. Se les considera unos "chaqueteros" por ello. Creo que acabarán usando la Liga Pokemon como una especie de campo de batalla entre clanes, como otros años.

—¿Desde cuanto tiempo hacen esto?

—Desde que la Liga empezó. Hay leyendas que cuentan que la Liga antes era exclusivo entre estos clanes, para saber quién es el más fuerte de cada año.

—¿Con qué fin?

—Poder, fama, dinero… Quien sabe. Eso lo saben solo las más de veinte familias, de los dieciocho tipos elementales de pokemon que hay. Débora y Lance pertenecen a un clan de maestros de dragones, eso lo sabe cualquiera, pues su familia también están metidos en esto. Seguramente veamos algún hijo de ambos, o sobrino, usando solo dragones, o pokemon que puedan evolucionar a dragones, recolectando medallas para ir a la Liga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Antes los líderes de gimnasio eran ramas de las familias principales para determinar qué miembros, de otras familias, eran dignos para ir a la Liga. Esto me lo contó mi padre, y refuerza aún más la leyenda de que la Liga empezó con ese propósito.

Max sopesó esa nueva información un tiempo más, y luego fue golpeado, en un hombro, por Yumiko.

—¡Vamos! Dijiste que ibas a conseguir un Eevee, así que espabila.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Torneo Eevee (parte 1)

Quien "regalaba" los Eevee era el hijo de Bill y Nanami, la hermana de Green. Su nombre era Masaki.

Max y Yumiko se reunieron al final de la casa de la ruta 25; el Cabo Celeste. Había más gente ahí y el chico, de porte arrogante, se paseaba delante de ellos como si estuviera examinándolos.

—La razón por la que voy a entregar los hijos del Eevee de mi padre es para que estos tengan con un buen entrenador, porque yo me iré a la universidad la semana que viene y no podré cuidar de ellos…

Masaki hablaba, pero Max se dormía por el tono monótono que tenía el chico. Pika le dio un ligero chispazo al frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Gracias —susurró él.

—De nada.

—... somos unos veintidós, ¿no? Más o menos… Sí. Pues…

Veintidós personas se habían reunido para conseguir un Eevee, y muchos se quedarían sin él. Veintidós personas se separarían en grupos de doce para una lucha uno contra uno. Y los doce que quedasen pasaría a un dos contra dos, y de los seis pasaría a tres con un tres contra tres. De los finalistas sería una batalla triple usando un solo pokemon. A Max solo le preocupaba ese último combate. Yumiko no iba a participar, pero Alexa sí. Max vio que la chica del Froakie de días anteriores estaba ahí. Ella pasó por su lado, como aquella vez, y pudo sentir algo extraño en ella… no era como Alexa, Yumiko, o Carla. Era distinta… daba miedo.

Tragó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Yumiko.

—No es nada.

Max se giró, para ver como su Froakie salía de su sombra para encaramarse a su hombro.

—Quiero enfrentarme a ese Froakie —aseguró Karyuu.

—Yo también —añadió Pika.

Masaki apuntó, dos veces, un número del uno al doce en una hoja en blanco para luego trocearlo y meterlo en una urna, la tapó y agitó.

—Venga, coged número.

Fue pasando la urna por los participantes, y los futuros observadores simplemente se apartaron.

—El número seis —susurró Max.

Poco a poco los números fueron saliendo y, horas más tarde, empezó el torneo.

Muchos participantes eran chicos, algunos de la edad de Max, que no habían salido de esa ruta y de ciudad Celeste, por lo que sus pokemon no eran fuertes y apenas sabían ataques, y sus entrenadores apenas sabían estrategias. Igualmente tenía que verlos para poder examinarles y ver puntos débiles… eso era algo que su maestro, y su padre, le repetían constantemente.

Pronto le tocó a él. Fue al centro del Cabo, donde habían hecho un campo de batalla. Masaki hacía de juez.

La chica contra la que le tocó luchar tenía el pelo azul celeste, mirada inocente y vestía un modificado uniforme de secundaria japonés. La chica tenía un Pachirisu sobre su hombro.

—Mi nombre es Ran —dijo ella, con una voz melosa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Max

—Bueno, Max. Espero que no te ofendas cuando pierdas: esa gabardina abierta tuya está muy bien.

—Veremos quien gana aquí.

A la misma vez que Ran enviaba a Pachirisu a luchar, Max ponía el brazo recto para que Pika saltase al campo de batalla.

—Bueno, está decidido. Ran y Pachirisu contra Max y Pikachu. ¡Empezad!

—Tengo que advertirte, rubito, que soy de Jotho. He luchado y vivido junto a Pachirisu desde que era muy pequeña: nuestra compenetración es perfecta. ¡Pachi, a por él! ¡Ataque Rápido!

—¡Ataque Rápido! —Gritó Max.

Pika y Pachi se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, envueltos en un halo blanco, hasta que impactaron el uno contra el otro. Pika no esperó una orden para seguir atacando, pues en seguida usó su Impactrueno para castigar al Pachirisu enemigo. Pachirisu tuvo que alejarse para cortar el ataque. Ran parecía confusa.

—¿Permites que tu pokemon ataque sin que le des una orden? ¡Vaya novato! —tras esa última palabra comenzó a reírse de Max.

Algunos también se rieron.

—Mi confianza en Pika es plena, y por ello le permito que actúe por su cuenta si lo ve conveniente. No solo le permito: se lo aconsejo.

Las risas pararon en seco.

—¡Rayo! —gritó Ran. Parecía molesta.

Pachi lanzó la descarga, y Pika miró a Max.

—¡Usemos esa técnica que aprendimos en el monte Moon!

Pika accedió y, tras tensar todo su cuerpo, comenzó a multiplicarse. El rayo alcanzó a una de sus copias, y esta desapareció. Mientras Pika mareaba a Ran y a su Pachirisu Max pensaba.

—Su habilidad no es absorber la electricidad —pensaba para si—, por lo tanto la habilidad de este Pachirisu debería ser Recogida o Fuga. Por como se escapó del arco voltaico de Pika diría que Fuga, aunque esa habilidad podría ser también por ser tipo eléctrico.

Max tomó aire y lo soltó.

—¡Vamos allá, Pika! ¡Con todo!

Pika sonrió, y Karyuu también. Las copias desaparecieron y Pachi lanzó un ataque eléctrico contra Pika, que esquivó con un Ataque Rápido para luego usarlo como ofensiva. Pachi no pudo esquivar el golpe de Pika y se vio casi sacado del campo de batalla.

—¡Vamos, Pachi! ¡No te dejes acorralar!

—No solo sirve el tiempo. Has hecho que Pachirisu aprenda Rayo tan pronto que no lo sabe canalizar adecuadamente y su puntería es atroz, por si fuera poco te apoyas tanto en ese ataque que no le has enseñado ninguna técnica de velocidad ¡te lo digo yo! ¡Soy el hijo del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y me he pasado media infancia con su asqueroso Raichu! Te diré algo que decían mi maestro y mi padre: un entrenador no solo se preocupa de que su pokemon aprenda ataques chulos, se debe preocupar de cuándo enseñarlos, de cómo enseñarlos y porqué motivo. Un entrenador no es el humano imbécil que ordena y manda; es un apoyo para todo aquel pokemon que quiera ser más fuerte.

Ran apretó los dientes. A partir del secreto de que Max era el hijo de Surge, soltado a modo de bombazo, todos comenzaron a verlo como un rival en potencia.

—¡Placaje eléctrico! —gritó Max, a la vez que Pika recargaba su cuerpo de electricidad.

El aura eléctrica se manifestó en seguida, pero no atacaba todavía...

—¡No lo dejes atacar!

Pika usó un Doble Equipo para esquivar ese ataque rayo. Max abrió los ojos ante algo…

—¡Al ataque!

Pika se lanzó desde poco más atrás de la mitad del campo, calcinando el suelo con los rayos que ya salían disparados de su cuerpo, y que el público debía esquivar, con un espectáculo de luces dignas de un concurso. Pachi se lanzó en un Ataque Rápido, sin autorización, pero Pikachu pasó por encima del Pachirisu como si fuera un tren arrollando a un coche abandonado en las vías. Pachi se vio en el aire antes de caer en el suelo como un peso muerto… no se levantó, no podía, así que Masaki le dio la victoria a Max y a Pika. Este último saltó al hombro de su entrenador cuando la victoria fue dada. Max se retiró del campo de batalla, apartándose del resto.

—Eso fue intenso, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó él a Pika.

—Sí, un poco.

Pika sonrió, pero el retroceso de Placaje Eléctrico comenzó a hacerle daño y su sonrisa fue borrada. No era una habilidad que Max tuviera en mente usar cuando salió de casa, pero hacía poco menos de una semana descubrió que era muy útil. Así pues, puso la mano en la frente de Pika, entre las orejas, y cerró los ojos. Su mano comenzó a brillar en una leve aura naranja oscuro y, poco a poco, el dolor en Pika desapareció. Max apartó la mano cuando supo que ya estaba mejor, y no conocía el motivo del porqué lo sabía, solo lo hacía.

—¿Quieres entrar en la pokeball para descansar? La siguiente ronda es de dos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Pika.

—Yo también —dijo Talon desde la pokeball—, y estoy más descansado que tú.

Pika no podía faltar a la lógica, y accedió a entrar en la pokeball. Max usaría a Talon y a Karyuu para la siguiente ronda.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que viste? —preguntó Pika, ya desde la pokeball—. Conozco esa cara de sorpresa.

—Luego te lo cuento.

Curar a Pika había sido más cansado, y había tardado más, de lo que pensaba; varios combates ya habían concluido. La chica del Froakie, la número nueve, estaba a medio combate con uno de los chicos del puente Pepita. Rattata traspasaba a Froakie cuando este intentaba hacer impacto con sus ataques de tipo normal, como si fuera de tipo fantasma. Nadie lo comprendía hasta que, los avispados, miraron sus pokedex: la habilidad de ese Froakie era Mutatipo.

—Pero… no funciona como se supone que debería funcionar Mutatipo —susurró Max—. Mutatipo cambia el tipo del pokemon por el ataque que está usando, pero Froakie parece poder elegir que tipo quiere ser en cada momento.

De entre el selecto grupo de gente que había mirado su pokedex pocos se dieron cuenta cómo funcionaba, o como parecía funcionar, el Mutatipo de ese Froakie.

Ella miró fijamente a Max, y sonrió. O al menos esa impresión le dio a él.

—Gakkou, finaliza este chiste.

Froakie se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, y ante otro ataque Placaje del Rattata este saltó para esquivarlo, en vez de dejarse atravesar. En el aire se pudo ver como ráfagas de agua se unían para hacer una esfera, que giraba en todas direcciones, mientras se lanzaba a por el Rattata.

—¡Hidro Pulso! —gritó el Froakie.

El ataque, al impactar en el Rattata, se extendió y acabó explotando mojando a todos los presentes con una ligera lluvia. Rattata no se levantó más. Algunos entrenadores tragaron saliva ante tanta potencia.

Antes del último combate su hombro fue chocado, y sintió una sensación parecida con aquella chica del Froakie.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pensó Max—. Todas las chicas me dan esa sensación extraña.

La chica se presentó como Sinistra, y era algo más mayor que él. Su pelo era rubio platino y ropas oscuras, con unos pantalones que le quedaban ligeramente estrechos.

—Esa chica tiene un Torchic —dijo la voz de Yumiko, por detrás de él—. Aquí hay mucha gente que me ha vencido de forma estrepitosa. La tal Ran, por ejemplo, me venció con su Sandshrew. Esa chica ha hecho que Torchic aprendiese Doble Patada antes de tiempo. Alexa me venció con su Piplup… Podría estar así todo el día. Me sienta bien ver como van perdiendo a tus manos.

—Solo he derrotado a uno.

—Minucias…

Torchic, aun todavía en esa etapa, era capaz de destrozar a un Ekans como él quería. Se le veía inocente, y aun así ocultaba un poder que hacía respetarse. Decir que ganó fácilmente es obvio.

Su siguiente combate era contra Alexa. Ambos combatientes fueron al campo de batalla.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo —dijo Alexa.

Su Aron saltó al combate, y Max envió a Talon.

—Ahora que sé que eres hijo del coronel Surge te has convertido en una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Surge arrebató el puesto de líder de tipo eléctrico al jefe del antiguo clan Sparkcloud hace más de treinta años pero, aun así, te has convertido en mi rival desde el momento en que lo supe.

—Ya era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, hijo de ese hombre, o no.

Max recordaba todos los ataques que había hecho Aron, cuando lo vio, como imágenes a alta velocidad. Talon lanzó un ataque Ascuas que Aron esquivó corriendo hacia un lado. Entrenador y pokemon sabían que acercarse a ese Aron era chocarse contra una Defensa Férrea, por lo que ambos deberían abrir una brecha en su postura defensiva antes de lanzarse con una Nitrocarga.

El plan que concibieron Talon y Max, antes de la batalla, consistía en lanzar Ascuas, una y otra vez, hasta que Aron se cansase y así usar una Nitrocarga y, por eso, en cuanto Aron comenzó a jadear Talon dio un giro a modo de montaña rusa y cargó una Nitrocarga, giró a ras de suelo sobre si mismo y se lanzó. Alexa y Godora sonrieron.

—¡Defensa Férrea!

Era muy tarde para cancelar el ataque, y lo sabían.

—¡Dale más carbón! —gritó Max.

Ambos pokemon colisionaron, y las llamas salpicaron todo el estadio provocando que Max se tuviera que tapar la cara con el antebrazo. No se iba a rendir, ninguno de los dos, por mucha defensa que tuviera su adversario. El espíritu de lucha de ambos se conectó, y el Viridian Mind del humano se encendió a modo de respuesta. Un fuerte latido sincronizó ambos corazones y Max comenzó a ver por los ojos de su pokemon. Aron estaba perdiendo terreno.

—¡No puede ser! —masculló Alexa—. Aron, no retrocedas.

Era inútil. Talon arrolló a Aron tal como Pika atropelló al Pachirisu. El pokemon volador había dado forma de Talonflame a sus llamas, se elevó por encima de las cabezas de espectadores y luchadores, y asestó otro golpe al Aron en el aire, precipitándolo contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

En cuanto Talon aterrizó, despejando las llamas, la victoria fue dada al rubio y este cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. No era emoción lo que sentía en esos momentos, era un cansancio a modo de puñetazo que afectó a todo su cuerpo.

—Nada mal, nada mal —susurró la chica del Froakie—. Quizá sea divertido.

—Ese chico es fuerte, pero no domina su poder —dijo Froakie, desde las sombras de su humana.

—Quizá sea un buen adversario para nosotros, Gakkou.

—Con el tiempo, tal vez.

Max se levantó, torpemente, tras unos segundos.

—¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Alexa, enfadada.

—Nada serio. Rodillas débiles, ya sabes —sonrió, aunque todavía le faltaba aire para recuperar.

—¿Usaste el Viridian Mind? —le reprochó Karyuu.

—Se activó solo al sentir las ganas de ganar de Talon.

—¡A mi no me eches la culpa! —dijo Talon, apoyado en el hombro de Max.

—Da igual, me toca.

Karyuu avanzó hacia el campo de batalla. Alexa sacó a un Piplup de su pokeball que, al ver el rostro aterrador del Charmeleon, retrocedió pero luego dio dos pasos e infló el pecho.

—¿Y este…? —susurró Karyuu, cruzándose de brazos—. Niño, deberías volver a tu pokeball.

—¡No me dejaré amedrentar por un lagarto en llamas!

El lagarto en llamas suspiró, y miró a su entrenador.

—¿De verdad es tan importante ese Eevee que me vas a hacer pelear contra un polluelo?

—No es solo el Eevee, Karyuu —respondió Max—. Es la experiencia del combate, sea de quien sea.

Piplup sintió que su orgullo fue dañado con esas palabras, tanto de humano como de pokemon, y se enfadó muchísimo. Karyuu sonrió, al notar ese recién elevado instinto de batalla.

—¡Vaya, así que el polluelo quiere jugar! Así sea.

La cola de Charmeleon aumentó de tamaño levemente, y estiró sus músculos haciendo algunos ruidos atronadores.

—¡León, Pico Taladro! —gritó Alexa.

Piplup se lanzó a por charmeleon, girando sobre si mismo, con un gran pico de energía envolviendo el suyo, a modo de taladro. Karyuu lo esquivó girando en el suelo sobre si mismo, pero no acabó ahí pues Piplup cambió la trayectoria en el aire. Entrenador y pokemon ígneo se sorprendieron ante esa habilidad de girar un ataque tan unidireccional.

—No te queda otra, Karyuu. Tendrás que pararlo con las manos.

La gente comenzó a decir que ese chico estaba loco. Karyuu se relamió ante el reto. Activó Danza Dragón y, con esa aura rojiza alrededor de su cuerpo, la Garra Metal llenó ambos antebrazos de energía. Puso las manos en posición mientras Piplup se lanzaba con todas.

Karyuu paró el ataque, pero Piplup no dejó de girar y de avanzar, provocando un sonido metálico, por las Garra Metal, y arrastrando a Karyuu casi fuera del campo de batalla, donde dejó de retroceder.

—¡Se ha quedado sin fuelle! —gritó Max—. ¡A por él!

—¡HidroBomba!

Karyuu le iba a golpear, pero Piplup deshizo su ataque y disparó ese torrente de agua que le igualaba en tamaño. Afortunadamente Karyuu se apartó a tiempo y corrió hacia el centro del campo, donde lanzó su Pirotecnia. Piplup giró sobre si mismo, lanzando Rayo burbuja, provocando un escudo de burbujas que nunca había visto Max. La bola de fuego jamás llegó a su rival.

Cuando el escudo se deshizo ya no había un Piplup, había un Prinplup.

—Evolucionaste, nada mal.

Prinplup sonrió, y se lanzó contra Karyuu usando su recién adquirida Garra Metal.

Ambas Garras chocaron, provocando un sonido parecido a espadas haciendo impacto. La velocidad de León había aumentado, así como su nivel de reacción, pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado a esa forma y era torpe en algunos aleteos. Las chispas, y el estruendo, del metal chocando llenó cabo Celeste y provocó que más gente fuera a ver. Parecían estar en tablas, aun con Karyuu habiendo aumentado su velocidad y ataque con una Danza Dragón, pero lo que hacía el pokemon ígneo era medir las fuerzas recién adquiridas de su rival. Separó el intenso combate de Garras Metal.

León jadeaba, pero Karyuu estaba fresco.

—Nada mal, nada mal. Pero siguen habiendo diferencias entre nosotros.

—¡Calla!

León se lanzó, sin permiso de su entrenadora, para reparar su orgullo herido. Karyuu dejó que viniera y le golpease. León, al ejecutar la Garra Metal en la quijada de Karyuu, vio la diferencia de poder cuando observó los afilados ojos del lagarto fijándose en él. Se estremeció. Karyuu apartó la aleta de él y comenzó la paliza: rodillazo al estómago, puñetazo izquierdo en la cara, otro con el derecho al pecho, rodillazo al vientre, derechazo directo a la cara, coletazo en un costado… parecía un pokemon de tipo Lucha usando A Bocajarro, golpeando rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas cada punto del cuerpo de Prinplup hasta que lo tumbó de un gancho.

Charmeleon se acercó, de forma amenazadora, al pingüino. Su llama iluminaba tanto que le daba un aspecto tétrico a contraluz.

—Desde que nací he estado peleando para ser más fuerte: Me he enfrentado a todos los pokemon que vivían en el laboratorio de Yellow, en pueblo Paleta; a un Noivern salvaje que aterrorizaba bosque Verde, donde me entrené días sin parar antes de luchar contra los pokemon de Brock, en combate doble por un trozo de metal; y a todo tipo de fieros y molestos pokemon del monte Moon, … Tú solo eres un niño que acaba de crecer un poco. No eres rival. Aprende tu lugar.

Alexa devolvió a León a su pokeball. No entendió lo que le dijo Charmeleon a su pokemon, pero lo intuía por la cara que había puesto.

—Espero que ese Eevee merezca la pena —le dijo Karyuu a Max, acercándose a él.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Torneo Eevee (parte 2)

La siguiente ronda sería de tres. Max volvió a apartarse de todos para poder descansar, pues ese Viridian Mind espontáneo le había dejado sin energías. Melo usaba Pulso Cura sobre él para ayudarle a recuperarse.

—Hola —dijo alguien que se puso delante de él.

Era un chico, de estatura media adulta y largo pelo rojo recogido por una coleta. Una sonrisa bonachona, casi estúpida, iba de una oreja a otra. Vestía muchas capas de ropas, generalmente de color blanco o rojo, y Max se preguntó cual sería su motivo para esconderse así.

Lo acompañaba un Combusken, que le llegaba casi al pecho. Karyuu encendió su cola al primer contacto con sus ojos.

—Max… —susurró Karyuu.

—No venimos a pelear. De hecho vengo a presentarme; soy Kisu, un placer.

Y le tendió la mano. Max la estrechó, por no faltar el respeto.

—Soy Max —dijo este.

—Lo sé, te oí.

Kisu se giró, y saludó con la mano sobre la multitud.

—¡Psy! ¡Psy! ¡Ven!

La gente comenzó a apartarse, hasta que la chica del Froakie salió de entre la multitud. Max se levantó de un salto, pero temblaba y casi no podía sostenerse.

—¡No te esfuerces! —dijo Psy, el voz alta—. Has usado tanta energía que no podrás luchar en la próxima ronda.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Max.

La chica bufó hacia un lado, como si todo eso fuera una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas? —pidió Kisu.

Max asintió.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De ciudad Carmín.

—Tu padre es de Teselia, ¿verdad? ¿Y tu madre?

—de ciudad Verde.

Psy dejó de mirar hacia un lado y comenzó a mostrar atención.

—Aquí vienen las preguntas serias, ¿puedes hablar con tu Charmeleon?

Max se quedó blanco como la tiza

—Muchos entrenadores hablan con sus pokemon —respondió este, intentando mantener el control.

—Pero tú puedes oírlos, ¿verdad? Como si hablaran el idioma.

—No hace falta que digas nada —espetó Psy—. Puedo leerte la mente, y como estás gritando "no, no puede ser".

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? —gritó Max.

Kisu se interpuso rápidamente entre el rubio y la chica del Froakie.

—¡No se lo tengas en cuenta! Nació con poderes psíquicos, ¿sabes? Puede leer la mente de las personas. Ambos tenemos el Viridian Mind, como tú.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Pudimos escuchar la conversación con tus pokemon antes de que Charmeleon fuera a combatir.

—¡Me llamo Karyuu! —dijo este, firmemente.

Combusken le puso la mano delante, a modo de saludo, como hizo Kisu con Max.

—De tipo fuego a tipo fuego. Mi nombre es Blaze.

Karyuu también se vio fuera de situación, y no le quedó otra que estrechar la garra del enorme Combusken. Karyuu podía notar la fuerza del pokemon ave con solo mirarle a los ojos: eran de un poder aún mayor que la del Noivern.

Froakie salió de las sombras de ambos pokemon ígneos, manteniéndose erguido sobre sus patas traseras.

—Gakkou —dijo este.

Karyuu soltó la garra del Combusken, sorprendido por como salía la rana de las sombras. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca podía ver que su poder, si bien no llegaba al de Blaze, también era superior al de Noivern.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Yumiko, mano a la pokeball de Larvitar.

—¡Nada! —respondió Kisu, sonriendo—. Queremos encontrar a todos los usuarios de Viridian Mind, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Uno de nosotros tuvo una especie de visión —espetó Psy—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Psy fue llamada a luchar, y Gakkou la siguió.

—Por favor, perdona sus modales —susurró Kisu, totalmente serio—. Realmente no es capaz de controlar sus poderes psíquicos, y tiene que estar escuchando los pensamientos de todo el mundo. Es útil, pero para ella es un infierno, y por eso siempre está de ese humor.

—¿Qué visión?

—Te lo contaré a su debido momento, Max. ¡Ahora vamos a ver su combate!

Chocó el hombro de Max con su mano, y este al instante se sintió como nuevo

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Pasarte algo de energía! Vamos, deja de hacer preguntas.

Kisu arrastró a Max a los primeros puestos de los espectadores. Karyuu y Blaze les siguieron.

Psy se enfrentaba a Sinistra. Sinistra sacó a su Torchic rápidamente y Psy, tras pensarlo detenidamente, envió a un Weedle llamado Bee.

Max tuvo una mala sensación: ese Torchic no se parecía, en nada, al Torchic que había masacrado al Ekans. Este parecía mucho menos infantil, y era más decidido.

—¡Bee, electrotela!

—¡Esquívalo y Arañazo!

Weedle lanzó una red eléctrica por debajo de su hocico, donde tienen estos pokemon su boca, pero el Torchic lo pudo esquivar. A orden de Psy este se lanzó atacando con su aguijón, usando Picotazo Venenoso. Torchic no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, y cayó al suelo mientras se revolcaba, para luego ponerse en pie como un Zorua. Ese Torchic era una ilusión de este pokemon.

Zorua maldijo por lo bajo, lanzando una bola de fuego contra el bicho. Bee rodó por el suelo, esquivando el ataque. Bee era tan pequeño que podría haberse pasado todo el día rodando y esquivando los ataques de fuego de Zorua. Pero Bee no podía pasar siempre a la defensiva, y usó otra Electrotela.

—¡Pulso Noche, Kitsu!

El Zorua golpeó el suelo con sus patas delanteras generando una barrera negra que desintegró el ataque eléctrico de Weed. Zorua jadeaba.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Psy.

Weedle tomó impulso y saltó contra el Zorua, aprovechando su cansancio para moderlo con Picadura. Esto pareció dolerle mucho, pero pudo sacárselo sacudiéndose con violencia. Weedle al golpear el suelo comenzó a envolverse en su propia seda, para luego brillar y transformarse en Kakuna. Psy tomó aire, y lo exhaló lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Kakuna, de repente, emitió un brillo tan fuerte que cegó a todos los presentes. Un zumbido reinó en el lugar… Weedle había evolucionado a Kakuna, y ni un minuto despuñes a Beedrill. Psy jadeaba, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Bee se lanzó contra el Zorua, e inició una secuencia de agujinazos al grito de Pin Misil. Zorua pudo esquivar uno, o dos, pero una vez le acertó un ataque todos vinieron seguidos a gran velocidad hasta que Zorua no pudo más y lanzó un Pulso Noche, repeliendo a Beedrill que apenas recibió daño.

El constante acoso de Bee dio sus frutos y Kitsu cayó al suelo sin poderse levantar más.

—¿Pudo forzar una evolución? —preguntó Max a Kisu.

—Sí. Weedle estaba listo para evolucionar a Kakuna, y al hacerlo en mitad del combate ella tuvo que acelerar el proceso en Beedrill. No es algo que nos guste hacer pero nos da una idea de lo que es nuestro poder. Queremos saber qué somos, Max. Queremos saber porqué tenemos este don y para qué sirve.

Mientras hablaban Bee y un Sneasel, llamado Itachi, mantenían una cruda batalla. Itachi parecía ir ganando gracias a su ventaja de tipo, y a varios Viento Hielo lanzados con precisión. Bee pronto comenzó a debilitarse, y Sneasel pudo derribarlo con fortísimo Garra Brutal. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Beedrill rebotó en el suelo dos veces antes de debilitarse.

—Claro que saltarse una etapa tiene sus pegas —explicó Kisu—. Bee es un pokemon muy fuerte, pero ha pasado de Kakuna a Beedrill tan rápido que ha perdido mucha experiencia. Sin duda Psy arreglará eso, pero ahora mismo Beedrill es más débil que Weedle en un sentido estadístico.

Gakkou saltó al campo de batalla.

—¿Puedes luchar sin mi, Gakkou? —preguntó Psy, que a duras penas se mantenía de pie.

—Haré que esto sea rápido y así podrás descansar.

Froakie cerró los ojos, y elevó sus puños a la altura de la cara, dando ligeros saltitos como si fuera un boxeador.

—¿Te burlas de mi? —espetó Itachi.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Max.

—Deja de hacer preguntas, humano —dijo Blase—, y mira atentamente.

Itachi se había lanzado, con sus garras brillando en un frenético Garra Brutal constante. Gakkou esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques, usaba Telepatía para poder prever todos los movimientos del Sneasel que pronto comenzó a desquiciarse por no dar en el blanco. Gakkou comenzó a devolverle los golpes que su rival iba fallando, cambiando de estilo de lucha a uno más fluido y lleno de golpes a muy corto alcance. Max lo entendió: Gakkou había cambiado a tipo lucha al inicio del combate, y usó Telépata para que Sneasel perdiera la concentración y comenzar a atacar. Eran golpes normales y, sin duda, no era Combate, pero Froakie se las arreglaba bien para llenar el cuerpo de Sneasel de golpes. A Max le recordaba cuando Karyuu hizo lo mismo con el Prinplup.

Froakie esquivó un último golpe, antes de generar una esfera de agua, que giraba a gran velocidad sobre su mano, e impactarla sobre el abdomen del Sneasel. Parecía costarle hacer el daño que tenía en mente, así que se separó de él. Sneasel estuvo unos segundos de pie hasta que cayó al suelo y no se levantó más.

De repente Gakkou comenzó a brillar, se hizo más alto, más grande. Había evolucionado de Frokie a Frogadier. Frogadier tomó a su entrenadora por la cadera, llevándose un brazo de ella por sus hombros, y la sacó fuera del campo de batalla junto a Kisu, Max y Yumiko. Kisu fue a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Max, pero esta apartó la mano con un fuerte golpe usando el dorso de la suya.

—No necesito ayuda. Estoy bien.

—Psy, por favor…

—¡He dicho que estoy bien! —gritó esta—. Gakkou…

Frogadier asintió, y apartó a la chica del grupo. Yumiko chascó con la lengua

—¿Tú participas en los combates? —preguntó Yumiko a Kisu.

—No. No me interesa tener un Eevee. Yo solo estoy para conocer gente con Viridian Mind.

Max tragó saliva cuando le tocó luchar de nuevo. No solo era un torneo para conseguir un raro Eevee, sino además una prueba de resistencia que nadie quería perder. Había menos gente que antes, pues quienes perdían, y los animaban, se solían ir y eso provocó que los fuertes vientos de la tarde pusieran casi en horizontal la gabardina de Max.

Hacía frío y soplaba un viento de mil demonios, pero nadie dijo de detenerlo a otro día. Todos estaban cansados pero, y a la misma vez, todos querían irse con un Eevee en la pokeball.

Su rival era un chico vestido de pirata… de hecho le recordó bastante a los que usaba el Team Aqua hacía veinte años. Se presentó como como Roman Aquaheart y, en seguida, ambos se llevaron una mano a las pokeball como dos pistoleros en el Lejano oeste.

Una corriente de aire más fuerte de lo normal, y ambos contrincantes lanzaron sus pokeball al combate. Shellos rosa por el parte de Roman y Talon por parte de Max.

Shellos lanzó Hidropulso, y Talon se vio obligado a esquivarlo. El pokemon babos comenzó a lanzar Bombas fango como si fuese una ametralladora.

—¡Nitrocarga! —gritó Max.

Con un impulso extra Talon pudo esquivar todo el ataque de Shellos con facilidad, y luego se lanzó en una embestida ígnea.

—¡Golpe cuerpo, Mud! —ordenó Roman.

Shellos se preparó para saltar cuando su rival estuviera cerca, aplastándolo de esa manera, pero Talon pasó con demasiada velocidad por debajo de él para que la trampa resultase eficaz.

—¡Agua Lodosa!

Shellos giró rápido sobre si mismo y lanzó un disparo de agua marrón, como una bala de cañón, contra Talon. Talon no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Mud, tras ese resultado, no dudó en lanzarse con un Golpe Cuerpo contra Talon pero este, con un último esfuerzo, pudo hacer Ataque Rápido para esquivarlo.

Talon estaba demasiado cansado, y era evidente por como se movía. Quizá estando más descansado podría haber vencido a ese Shellos, pero no ahora. La ventaja de tipo era demasiado. Max también se notaba cansado pues no podía pensar bien una estrategia para vencer a ese Shellos y antes si quiera de darse cuenta, Mud había lanzado un Hidropulso. Daba igual la orden que le diese a Talon, este no parecía poder moverse más. El golpe le dio y devolvió a Talon a su pokeball con rapidez.

—Lo siento —dijo Max—. No he podido ver que estabas agotado.

—No te preocupes —susurró Talon desde su pokeball.

El siguiente rival de Shellos era Pika, descansado y lleno de energía.

Shellos volvió a usar Agua Lodosa, esta vez como una gran ola de fango contra Pika.

—Doble Equipo en movimiento.

Pika obedeció, corriendo hacia un lado y dejando copias de él por todos lados. Shellos movió sus pequeños tentáculos, haciendo que el agua siguiera a Pika, que tensó sus músculos con Agilidad para seguir el ritmo de la tromba de agua. Max no sabía que estaba pensando Pika hasta que este no cargó electricidad en sus mofletes con una sonrisa picarona.

Parte del agua comenzó a defender a Shellos pero Pika, ya a poca distancia de su enemigo, usó su propia cola como trampolín, y paso por encima de las defensas de Shellos usando Onda Trueno a su vez. Al caer detrás de Mud toda el agua que él controlaba chocó contra su controlador. Pika no dejó que Shellos descansara, pues puso sus patitas en el charco, que Shellos mismo produjo, y lanzó su Impactrueno a gran potencia usando el agua como conductor. La sacudida fue tan fuerte que, tras caer debilitado, comenzó a echar humo.

Pika volvió a su lado del campo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Pika.

Pikachu sonrió, sonrojado.

Su siguiente oponente era un Staryu. La toma de contacto de Pika fue lanzar un simple Impactrueno contra su oponente. Staryu lo disipó con un Giro Rápido a gran velocidad.

—Este va a ser un poco más complicado —aseguró Pika.

—Sí, así parece.

Para este combate Impactrueno, ni ningún tipo de descarga que Pika podría hacer, parecía poder funcionar. Staryu también disipó Onda Trueno con bastante facilidad.

Pika esquivó el HidroPulso con un Doble equipo, tal como hizo con Shellos, y se lanzó contra Staryu con otra Agilidad. Staryu tenía más movilidad que Mud, así que fue a embestir contra Pika usando Giro Rápido. Pika y Max sonrieron.

—¡Placaje Eléctrico! —gritaron a la vez.

Roman supo que había causado su propia derrota cuando un enorme torrente de electricidad embestía contra su pokemon y lo lanzaba fuera del campo de batalla con gran fiereza. Un chispazo a destiempo dio a entender que los efectos de Placaje Eléctrico tuvieron bastante prisa en hacer efecto.

—Suficiente, vuelve.

—Sí…

Pika, jadeando, se sentó a las piernas de Max mientras este ordenaba a Karyuu ir al ataque y Roman a un pokemon llamado Turret, que resultó ser un Wartortle.

—¡Lanzallamas!

—¡Pistola Agua!

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus técnicas, el torrente de fuego chocó contra el de agua, produciendo una densa capa de vapor que era arrastrada por el viento. Karyuu resopló, y un anillo de fuego le dio más impulso a su llamarada.

—¡Refugio!

Entrenador y pokemon se agacharon para dejar paso al ataque ígneo, y un satisfecho lagarto de fuego ondeó la llama de su cola con el viento. Le satisfacía ver a la rama evolutiva de su "verdadero rival" tumbada en el suelo. Turret se dio cuenta, y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad mientras disparaba agua por todos los agujeros de su caparazón. Charmeleon solo cargó una Furia Dragón y la disparó, a modo de esfera de choque, contra el Wartortle, parando en seco el movimiento de la tortuga.

—Ese Charmeleon es endiabladamente fuerte —susurró Roman—. Nunca había visto algo así. Pero lo peor es ese temperamento tan arrogante que tiene.

Wartortle se levantó, jadeando y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza por la resonancia que hubo en su concha gracias a la Furia Dragón. Aun así no se iba a rendir. Lanzallamas y Pistola Agua volvieron a chocar, esta vez ambos ataques no parecían querer ceder en ningún momento y Karyuu, por una vez en ese torneo, sintió un rival a su altura que acrecentó su cola con mucha vitalidad.

Tras un minuto intenso en que ninguno parecía ganar el agua comenzó a retroceder, poco a poco Wartortle se iba quedando sin fuerzas mientras Karyuu seguía fresco. Dio un último impulso, usando todo lo que tenía, pero aun así el Lanzallamas pudo con él y le golpeó de lleno. Wartortle se vio tendido en el suelo, bocaarriba, mirando el cielo que ya oscurecía para luego ver una garra rojiza cerca de su cara. Wartortle tomó la garra y Karyuu le ayudó a levantarse.

—No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo —le dijo Karyuu a Wartortle—. Ha sido un buen combate, espero verte otra vez. Entrena, entrena duro y algún día volveremos a luchar.

Toda la cara del pokemon de agua pasó de azul a rojo.

—Gracias —dijo Wartortle, con voz suave.

Karyuu comprendió que ese Wartortle era una hembra, así que puso su mano entre las orejas de la pokemon e hizo un ademán de despeinar.

Roman se retiró del combate y Max llegó a la final. Psy también llegó a la final, junto a un chico llamado Beni Esper.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Torneo Eevee (parte 3)

Se les dio una hora a los finalistas para poder prepararse y descansar.

Max no podía concentrarse en su batalla, pues tenía que digerir demasiada información dada en un solo día pues la guerra de lo clanes y que hubiera más gente con su mismo poder por el mundo y, no solo eso, sino que estaban formando una especie de sociedad secreta. Era mucho…

Pika, subido al hombro de Max, frotó su mejilla contra la de él, a la vez que lanzaba algunas chispitas, para sacarle de sus pensamientos. Max posó una mano entre las orejas del Pikachu, rascándole la nuca, mientras volvía en si mismo.

—Céntrate —le dijo Karyuu—. Es el último combate.

Psy se acercó a ellos, con mucho mejor aspecto que antes.

—Usaré mi Viridian Mind contra ti —le advirtió ella—. Da todo lo que tienes.

Y con la misma se fue, dejando a Max con un problema más. Yumiko y Pika le tiraron de las mejillas a la vez, volviendo a distraerle.

—Lo harás bien —aseguró Yumiko—. Como dijo ella: da todo lo que tienes.

—¿Crees que podrás "usarlo", Karyuu?

—Estuvimos entrenando bastante ese ataque, junto con Furia Dragón y otros tantos. Creo que sí, podré usarlo.

—Aprendéis muy rápido —puntualizó Yumiko—, sobretodo cuando os unís con esa cosa mental. Ojala os salga bien y le bajéis los humos a esa chica.

Pasó la hora, y los tres finalistas se reunieron en el campo de batalla. Masaki les colocó de tal forma que hacían un triángulo. Charmeleon, Frogadier y Braixen se colocaron delante de sus entrenadores. Karyuu le dirigió una última mirada a su entrenador, en cuanto vio que Psy y Gakkou cerraban sus ojos. Max asintió, y él y su pokemon también los cerraron. Al abrirlos Max podía ver por los ojos de su pokemon, y ambos podían escuchar los pensamientos del otro. Cada vez que Karyuu respiraba Max podía sentir sus pulmones, como si fueran los suyos, llenándose del aire helador de la noche y saliendo como denso y a gran temperatura. La llama de Karyuu no creció, pero sí se volvió tan viva que casi eclipsaba las luces artificiales que Masaki había instalado para la fase nocturna del torneo. Psy sonrió, complacida.

—¡Fox, psicorrayo contra el Frogadier! —ordenó Beni, el tercer combatiente.

El Braixen no dudó; tomó la rama de su cola y de ella lanzó un rayo multicolor a gran potencia. Gakkou lo esquivó con gran habilidad y fue a por su atacante usando su Hidropulso característico. Pero en esa pelea habían tres, no dos, y una tercera orden salió a la palestra.

—¡Lanzallamas!

Y Karyuu lanzó un torrente de fuego, tan potente que podía ver como calentaba el aire a su alrededor mientras salía, contra el Frogadier. Gakkou tuvo que esquivar una segunda vez, y Braixen pudo respirar, o eso pensaba pues un MegaPuño del lagarto ígneo, directo a su quijada, se encargó de tirarlo al suelo. En lo que el zorro se levantaba Karyuu saltaba hacia atrás, esquivando un Hidropulso arrojadizo casi directo.

—¡No te escaparás, rubito! —gritó Psy.

—¡Úsalo ahora!

Los antebrazos de Karyuu se vieron envueltos en una segunda capa, de energía rojiza, que crecían hasta ser el doble de sus brazos y se separaban en tres garras a la altura de las suyas. Karyuu podía mover esas garras de energía moviendo las suyas de las manos.

Hidropulso y Garra Dragón chocaron con violencia, provocando un estallido y un una onda expansiva. Karyuu fue atacar con la segunda garra, pero Gakkou era rápido y lo paró con otro HidroPulso. Entre el forcejeo Braixen había podido tomar aliento y lanzar un Psicorrayo directo a ambos combatientes, que tuvieron que separarse por el ataque.

Fox atacó a Karyuu con un Nitrocarga, y este rodó por el suelo justo cuando Gakkou usaba Ataque Rápido contra él, provocando que ambos chocaran y cayesen al suelo. Karyuu se giró, levantándose, y lanzó un Furia Dragón entre ellos causando una explosión dañina para el sapo y el zorro.

—Estamos teniendo buen ritmo —dijo Max, en la mente de Karyuu—. Todavía no hemos recibido daño alguno.

Braixen no se iba a rendir y, rama en mano, lanzó un Psicorrayo tan rápido que a Karyuu apenas pudo esquivarlo.

Braixen se veía acorralado por dos pokemon que se movían excesivamente rápidos, eran demasiado ágiles y fuertes. Sabía que no iba a poder vencer. Se levantó, jadeando, viendo como Gakkou y Karyuu forcejeaban otra vez. Lanzó su Psicorrayo, y esta vez Gakkou desapareció usando Camuflaje, dejando que el Psicorrayo impactase en Karyuu. Él se desestabilizó, pero no fueron daños "importantes". Max podía sentir el dolor de su pokemon en sus propias carnes, y en el mismo sitio donde le dieron. El aura de Danza Dragón le envolvió y atacó a Braixen con ganas de sacarlo de la partida, pero se interpuso Gakkou para sacarle a él. Braixen también atacó, usando Psicorrayo. Karyuu se vio acorralado, y así que disparó una bocanada de humo por su boca y se agachó, esquivando ambos ataques.

Gakkou se encontraba molesto, pues habían usado una de sus técnicas ninja contra él, buscó al Charmeleon usando Telépata, pero lo que encontró fue un Psicorrayo chocando contra su pecho. No le quedó otra, y se metió bajo tierra usando Excavar.

La pantalla de humo no duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que Gakkou fuera golpeado y Karyuu pudiera situarse fuera del humo y, en cuanto este se disipó, él castigó a Braixen con un Furia Dragón directo. Ambos pudieron ver el hueco que había hecho Gakkou, y el objetivo de esos dos fue que él atacara al contrario. Braixen trató de golpear a Karyuu con Nitrocarga, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su Garra Dragón. Gakkou salió de la tierra, con un doble Hidropulso, saltando a gran altura. El Charmeleon tomó a Fox, giró varias veces sobre si mismo, y lo lanzó contra su oponente acuático para, acto seguido, lanzar una bocanada de fuego azul: un Dragoaliento. Fox impactó contra Gakkou, y recibió el Dragoaliento por completo, pero este pudo soltar las Hidropulso y volverse tipo Hada con Mutatipo y reducir su daño, a pesar de que gran parte de la llamarada ya habían colisionado contra los dos.

Karyuu siguió con su llamarada azulada hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, y no cesó hasta que tuvo que recuperar aliento. Jadeando y casi sin aire Braixen y Frogadier pudieron levantarse, aturdidos por el golpe y paralizados por las llamas.

—Se nota que Karyuu está acostumbrado a luchar contra varios oponentes a la vez —pensó Pika, sobre el hombro de Yumiko—. En cambio Braixen y Frogadier no parecen tener esa experiencia.

Pika recordaba como una horda de Zubats les atacó en el Monte Moon y Karyuu pudo deshacerse de ellos haciendo que chocaran entre ellos, o juntándolos y atacando a varios a la vez. También recordaba sus batallas contra otros pokemon del laboratorio. A ojos de Pika su compañero tenía todas las de ganar, y Gakkou también pensó lo mismo, así que decidió golpear a Braixen, que todavía se encontraba a su lado, con un Hidropulso directo y debilitarlo de un golpe. Braixen, jadeante y agotado, no pudo ver el ataque y chocó entero contra él. Beni y Braixen fueron derrotados y la pelea se tornó en un uno contra uno.

—¿Esto es lo que estabas de deseando? —preguntó Karyuu a Gakkou.

—Quería vencerte rápido, y luego encargarme fácilmente de ese Braixen. No pudo ser. Se te da bien combatir, lo admito, eres muy buen luchador. Pero ahora te enfrentas solo contra mí.

Esta vez fue Gakkou quien usó su Pantalla Humo.

—¿Viste lo que hizo cuando cambió de tipo? —preguntó Max, mentalmente—. Deshizo su ataque antes de cambiarse.

—¿Crees que no puede cambiar a media técnica?

—Tal vez así funcione su habilidad, y pueda cambiar de tipo mientras no tenga una habilidad cargándose. Además no parece que pueda cambiar de inmediato.

—Tiene sentido.

—Déjame atacar esta vez a mí. Tengo una idea.

La pantalla de humo tardó poco en disiparse, y Gakkou asaltó por la espalda de Karyuu. Este giró y lanzó su Furia Dragón, obligando a Gakkou a usar su ataque Hidropulso para defenderse. Cuando cayó al suelo Karyuu, o mejor dicho, Max atacó con la Garra Dragón de Karyuu, y si bien Gakkou usó su Mutatipo para cambiar a tipo Hada y evitar el daño, sí podía agarrar el brazo de Frogadier y, con la otra, tomar impulso lanzar un gancho con una Garra Metal con efectividad. Frogadier se habría visto lanzado sino llega a ser porque su oponente lo tenía agarrado por un brazo, y ahí comenzó una batalla en la que Karyuu y Max tenían todas las de ganar.

Karyuu siguió castigando el tipo Hada de Gakkou con su zurda Garra Metal, hasta que este cambió a tipo Acero y Karyuu lanzó una llamarada contra él. Gakkou, dolorido por las llamas, tuvo que pasar a tipo Agua y fue cuando las garras de energía de la Garra Dragón comenzaron a hacerle daño otra vez. Pero Frogadier no se rindió, y usó un Hidropulso contra el estómago de Karyuu, alejándolo y terminando así con su tortura.

Gakkou limpió la sangre de sus labios con un brazo, mientras Karyuu frotaba su reciente herida.

—Pudiste ver a través de nuestra habilidad —decía Gakkou, pero Max y Karyuu pensaban que Psy también hablaba—. Estamos sorprendidos. Pero aquí se acaban los trucos.

Psy y Gakkou tomaron aire y dos Hidropulsos, del tamaño de pelotas de futbol, crecieron entre sus manos. La potencia de giro era tan fuerte que la grava, la tierra y el polvo quedaba atrapada en sus vórtices. Parecían planetas con miles de miles de pequeños satélites a su alrededor.

—Creo que va a hacer un golpe final, compañero —pensó Karyuu.

—Tiene toda la pinta. Va a doler.

—Pero será divertido.

Charmeleon sacó sus Garra Dragón, a la vez que la llama de Charmeleon se volvía azul y crecía el doble de lo que era, provocando una segunda capa de energía, del mismo color que el azul de su cola, aumentando el tamaño de las garras el doble de la original. Las nuevas garras podían cortar el suelo, como si fuera mantequilla caliente, con un simple roce del dorso de las garras.

Yumiko tragó saliva. Kisu estaba impaciente por ver como terminaba. Alexa se mordía una uña del pulgar por la ansiedad. Roman comprendía que a su Wartortle le quedaba mucho para ponerse al nivel de ese Charmeleon. Y Beni y Braixen veían como esos dos terroríficos pokemon se preparaban para un ataque final.

Los afilados ojos de Charmeleon, con el destello de su entrenador, se clavaron en los de Frogadier, con la ira y las ansias de terminar de su entrenadora. Fueron segundos, pero para ellos quizá horas, en los que se miraban fijamente.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus técnicas y provocando una gran onda de choque, en la que los presentes tuvieron que taparse la cara con algo: generalmente un brazo o la mano. Ninguno parecía ceder, y ambos querían ganar. La fricción de ambas técnicas pronto hizo que saltaran chispas. Al vez que no había ganador en fuerza se separaron, y comenzaron a chocar sus ataques como si de espadas se tratasen, buscando hueco entre las defensas del otro para un ataque que acabaría con el rival. Frogadier y Psy estaban sorprendidos de que un lagarto y su entrenador rubito pudieran igualar sus reflejos, y Charmeleon y Max disfrutaban cada segundo del combate como si tras el siguiente fuesen a morir. Fue esa sed de pelear la que pudo abrir una brecha en las defensas de Gakkou y atacar, pero él pudo esquivarla a tiempo, pero ya habían conseguido acercarse y a la siguiente golpearían sin dudarlo. Charmeleon y entrenador sonrieron en una segunda mirada.

Un segundo choque de habilidades provocó que ambos se separasen de nuevo. Pokemon y entrenadores jadeaban de puro cansancio. Las esferas de Hidropulso poco a poco, choque a choque, habían ido tomando un tamaño normal mientras que las Garra Dragón no. De golpe estas volvieron a su forma original, y a cada segundo después de eso que pasaba comenzaban a ser solo una fina capa protectora.

—Ya se cansó —aseguró Frogadier—. ¡A por ellos!

Gakkou fue a atacar con todo lo que tenía, uniendo ambos Hidropulso en una sola esfera de gran tamaño. Cuando ambos combatientes entraron en un rango que era de o recibir el golpe, o pararlo, una enorme garra azulada detuvo el Hidropulso sujetado a ambas manos. Charmander retrocedió, tanto que sus pies dejaron dos grandes surcos en la tierra, pero no quedó todo ahí pues, en cuanto se pudo parar golpeó el estómago de su oponente con su garra desnuda. Fue un golpe débil, pero estaban ya tan cansados que hasta el roce de una pluma podría haberles hecho un gran daño. Hidropulso y Garra Dragón desaparecieron, y fue cuando Charmeleon agarró los brazos de Froakie y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo. Eso había sido el segundo Movimiento Sísmico de la noche.

Frogadier no se levantó, y en cambio Charmeleon cayó de rodillas tras eso, para luego caer al suelo. La conexión con Charmeleon terminó, y tanto Psy como Max cayeron al suelo a la misma vez.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Nota de autor dentro

Nota de autor: este capítulo se trata de una prueba, para ver si puedo seguir subiendo el fic por el móvil. Veréis debido a un asunto familiar no tendré Internet en el móvil hasta nuevo aviso, y escribir sin música de fondo será algo a lo que deba acostumbrarme. Quizá haya una bajada de calidad en cuanto a narrativa, eso es porque suelo escribir con música de fondo y sin ella me como los mocos.

Aquí va la prueba

* * *

><p>Max despertó sobre algo blando. Los rayos del sol entraban por algún tipo de apertura y le calentaba la cara. Se podía escuchar un monitor cardiaco cerca de él, y al otro lado un gotero.<p>

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, pues ya sabía donde se encontraba.

—Ya está despierto —dijo una mujer.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose y trató de sentarse, pero la mujer que abrió la puerta puso la mano en su hombro antes de que se esforzara demasiado.

—Nuestras enfermeras han hecho lo que han podido. Tu cuerpo ha reaccionado al Pulso Cura, pero todavía no está totalmente recuperado.

Max volvió a acostarse.

—Buen chico. No te duele el cuerpo gracias a la morfina, así que no muevas mucho los brazos.

Joy se fue.

—Odio las agujas —susurró Max.

Yumiko estaba al lado suyo, junta ella estaban Kisu y Masaki. Pika, Talon, Kirai y Melo saltaron sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al rubio.

—Karyuu y Gakkou están estables en la habitación de al lado —dijo Pika, respondiendo a los pensamientos de Max.

—Rubio imbécil —se escuchó otra voz a su derecha.

El rubio imbécil giró la cabeza: Psy estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

—¡Joy! —gritó la enfermera—. ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ¡Una Joy debe ser educada!

Psy la miró con una ira que Max no había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en otros pokemon. Toda la habitación se había llenado de un aura asesina que cortaba la respiración, y por la que dicha enfermera tuvo que irse rápidamente. En cuanto ella se fue toda esa tensión se fue.

—No preguntes —dijo seriamente Psy.

Luego sonrió y cambió de tema.

—Fue una buena batalla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía —decía sin perder la sonrisa—. Pudiste encontrar un punto débil y explotarlo ¡nada mal!

—¿Fue un empate? —preguntó Max.

—Oficialmente si: Charmeleon cayó a los tres segundos de caer Frogadier. He venido a dejarlos los Eevee y a desearos suerte. No tengo ni idea de porqué os desmayasteis los dos, pero no creo que deba saberlo. Buena suerte.

Masaki sacó dos pokeball de sus bolsillos, y dejó cada una en el regazo de los entrenadores hospitalizados para luego marcharse.

—No habrías ganado. Me agoté haciendo evolucionar a Bee de Kakuna.

—Tienes que ser justa, Psy —dijo Kisu—. Era un torneo de resistencia y él lo hizo bien. Además tú llevas muchísimo tiempo sin entrenar tu Viridian Mind.

—¿Se entrena? —preguntó Max, incorporándose rápidamente—. ¿Ese poder se puede entrenar? ¿Cómo?

Kisu y Psy se miraron. Esta suspiro, y accedió con la cabeza.

—Te daremos algunos secretos. Yumiko, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

Ella accedió, y cerró la puerta.

Horas después Max los continuados Pulso Cura permitió a Max y a Psy levantarse de la cama. Ya no hacía falta la morfina y, aunque sus cuerpos seguían estando pesados para ellos, ya no les dolían.

Max entró en la habitación, donde Charmeleon y Frogadier estaban ahí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, compañero? —preguntó Max.

—Bien —respondió Karyuu—. Ya estoy bien.

Pika saltó sobre el hombro de Max, y Talon se posó en el otro.

—Nos alegra que estés bien —dijo Pika.

Karyuu sonrió.

Psy pasó por detrás de Max, y se sentó cerca de Frogadier. Mantuvieron una conversación de absolutas miradas antes de que Frogadier asintiera con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte sobre lo que pasó antes?

Psy se mostró muy molesta, pero Gakkou pasó su mano por el antebrazo de esta y se le pasó.

—Mi nombre completo es Psytomp Joy. Joy no es un nombre; es un apellido. Fue al inicio de la "Gran guerra" cuando las Joy decidieron ser enfermeras, y poco después se encargaron de los Centros Pokemon alrededor de todo el globo.

La "Gran guerra". Una guerra que sucedió hacía ya más de 35 años. De los pocos recuerdos que tenía Max de su padre solía mencionarlo de vez en cuando, en frases del tipo "¡Cuando la "Gran Guerra" las cosas eran de otro modo...!" pero Max nunca le preguntó, así que sabía muy poco sobre lo que pasó.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser enfermera! —gritó Psy de repente, levantando los brazos como desesperada—. No lo entienden. Me exigen ser algo que no soy.

Psy apoyó el brazo en el marco de la ventana. Las respuestas de Max sobre si todas las Joy eran iguales se respondió en ese momento.

—¡Pero algunas son inspectoras! —dijo Yumiko—. Una casi cierra nuestro gimnasio hace unos años.

—No solo es el empleo… —respondió Psy, en un suspiro—… Es la actitud, la personalidad fingida, la sonrisa forzada… Es como ser una muñeca.

Max y Yumiko se miraron, comprendiendo que ella pasaba por una situación similar. Max suspiro, fastidiado, y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuánto más vas a ir con la ropa rajada? —preguntó Psy al rubio.

Él no había reparado en eso: llevaba la ropa destrozada desde la pelea con el Noivern, y había ido acumulando agujeros y arañazos por todo su viaje. Podría arreglar algunos del pantalón, pero necesitaría una camiseta nueva ya que el ataque de Wyvern, el Noivern, había dejado tal agujero que se le veía todo el abdomen. También llevaba cerca de dos días sin ducharse, y le picaba ligeramente el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Vas a desafiar a Misty? —le preguntó Yumiko.

Max asentía, mientras iba a la habitación donde había sido hospitalizado y miraba en su mochila, situada a los pies de la cama, cuanto dinero tenía.

—¡Yo que tú no lo haría! —le decía Psy, alarmada, mientras le seguía—. Gran parte de los gimnasios usan un equipo débil para los recién llegados, ¡pero Misty tiene fama de ser cruel! ¡La edad le ha hecho una mujer despiadada que usa hasta una Mega-evolución contra gente recién iniciada!

Max miró a Yumiko, buscando una afirmación a lo que Psy decía. Ella asintió.

—Tiene razón, Max. Deberíamos seguir adelante. Misty te destrozará.

—Tú lo dijiste: todo entrenador que recolecte medallas deberá enfrentarse a los líderes de las ciudades por donde pasa.

—Sí, pero eso era para que mi padre no lo rechazara.

—Da igual. ¡Karyuu! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Una Mega-evolución!

—¡Sí! —gritó este, desde la habitación contigua—. ¡Estoy impaciente! Nunca he visto una.

Max bufó, sonriendo de buen grado. Él tampoco había visto una.

—Pero antes hay que comprarse ropa.

Psy y Yumiko decidieron ayudarle. Tardaron una hora en situarse en la enorme ciudad Celeste, y al encontrar una tienda de ropa Yumiko le sugirió que comprase ropa barata si iba a estar arañándose y destrozándola constantemente.

Aquello duró otro par de horas. A parte de ropa también compraron suministros, varias agujas así como distintas ovillos de lana y carretes de hilo.

Pidieron tres habitaciones. Se ducharon, y curaron del todo sus heridas.

Max se sentó en la cama de su nueva habitación, mientras enhebraba una aguja y comenzaba a coser los arañazos de su pantalón sentado a los pies de la cama. Pika encendió la televisión. Karyuu estaba acostado y Talon estaba encaramado al marco de la ventana abierta.

En la televisión se podía ver a una entrenadora llamada Yuko, pelirroja aunque parecía más pelinaranja. Tora, pues así era como se llamaba la Persian, esquivaba como podía los demencialmente potentes chorros de agua saltando de plataforma, a plataforma, en una gran piscina. El MegaBlastoise se había pertrechado en una de esas plataformas y no había quien le bajara de ahí. Ciertamente Tora hacía lo que podía.

—¡Me estoy cansando! —gritó Misty, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios—. ¡Hidrocañón!

Tora y Yuko abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como el gigantesco tanque azul disparaba un diluvio por sus tres cañones. Tora ni si quiera pudo esquivar pues no había sitio. La Persian salió del campo de batalla como a un mosquito que se aparta con la mano.

Todos tragaron saliva y, por una vez, Charmeleon tuvo miedo de ese poder.

—Así que… ¿ese es el poder de un Mega? —preguntó Pika, diciendo el pensamiento de todos en voz alta.

—Vamos, chicos. No será para tanto —dijo Talon, tratando de animarlos.

Siguieron viendo ese canal, donde Misty iba destrozando entrenadores experimentados, e incluso algunos que se habían presentado en ligas regionales y ganado o quedado de los primeros. Esa entrenadora del Persian, Yuko, había quedado de los mejores en la liga de Sinnoh.

—Me temo que no habrá épica batalla contra Misty —reconoció Max—. Esta gente está más experimentada que nosotros, y no la han ganado. Olvidémoslo por ahora. Karyuu ¿qué opinas?

—Quiero medir mis fuerzas contra un Mega, pero tras ver eso… Sería un suicidio. No tengo oportunidad.

Charmeleon se sentó en la cama, y bufó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia abajo. Ver esa batalla del MegaBlastoise fue como si le tirasen un balde de agua helada encima, un tortazo para devolverlo a la realidad. Aunque, y de repente, la llama de su cola se puso azul, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Precisamente porque no tengo oportunidad —decía, mientras sonreía y enseñaba toda su dentadura—, precisamente por eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte…

—Y algún día derrotaremos Megas —terminó Pika.

—¡Eso me recuerda! …

Max sacó la otra pokeball de su bolsillo y de ella salió su nuevo pokemon: el Eevee. Este se acostó en medio de los pokemon, tomando ya confianza.

—Hola, yo soy Máximo pero puedes llamarme Max. Ellos son Pika, Karyuu y Talon.

Eevee dio un bufido, muy molesto.

—Sí… Hola —dijo este—, humano tonto. El idiota de Junior decide sortearme a un rubio con cara de imbécil, que seguramente me abandone como él.

—Oye, puedo entenderte.

Max lo dejó todo a un lado, mientras Eevee se sorprendía y se iba levantando con cautela.

—¿Puedes oírme?

—Sí. No es un truco, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes un nombre?

—Eón. Soy Eón.

—Encantado, Eón. Yo no te abandonaré —dijo Max, sonriendo.


	13. capítulo 13

_Mención especial a Chuuny. Gracias por ese Review, realmente lo amé. Francamente prefiero un solo review así que mil "me gusta, sigue así"._

Yumiko y Max pasaron el día en ciudad Celeste. A ella le pareció buena idea que lo dejara pasar, pero se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que no podía ir a ciudad Carmín tan pronto, pues seguramente su padre contase con una Mega también.

—Iremos a Azulona —dijo Max mientras tomaban algo en la cafetería del Centro—. Ericka también tendrá una Mega, pero por lo menos tendremos ventaja de tipo.

El camino al Túnel Roca fue lento y tortuoso, por si fuera poco los pokemon de la zona eran muy agresivos y poderosos ¡y lo eran más según se acercaban al Túnel! Talon pronto cayó debilitado, seguido de Kirai y Pika. Karyuu luchaba a duras penas contra varios Graveler. Melo le ayudaba como buenamente podía, pero pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y sus ataques eran todos de tipo normal así que no podía hacer nada.

Karyuu pudo tumbar a un Graveler con una Garra Metal directa, pero cuando iba a atacar a otro el revestimiento de metal brillante desapareció. Graveler le golpeó con fuerza con un Placaje.

—No me queda más … —dijo Karyuu.

Charmeleon cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, estaba tan cansado que Max no podía pasarle más energía por el Viridian Mind.

Un lanzallamas anónimo les salvó. Un Charizard aterrizó.

Los Charizard de estado salvaje se podían diferenciar de los criados en cautiverio. Un Charizard salvaje era enorme, de entre dos y cuatro metros, de brazos grandes y plenamente desarrollados, complexión fuerte. No están gordos, y cuentan con una garra retráctil, de sus tres garras, a modo de pulgar. Muy distintos a los los Charizard criados en cautiverio presentaban una atrofia en sus extremidades superiores, además de un tamaño muy reducido. Debido a que no deben luchar por su comida aumentan su peso y ferocidad.

Hay científicos que decían que esto no era una atrofia por cautividad, sino un gen dragón más latente, en determinadas colonias de estos pokemon, gracias a una liberación de sus instintos salvajes. Otros que eran una mezcla de ambas posibilidades… Nadie estaba seguro de porqué determinados Charizard eran distintos a otros.

Este Charizard se asemejaba a los salvajes, pero también contaba con numerosas cicatrices y las membranas de sus alas estaban gastadas. Su cara presentaba algunas arrugas por la vejez. Era un Charizard muy viejo.

Una chica, de pelo rojo como el fuego, estaba sobre su lomo. Llevaba unas gafas de aviador y estaba sentada sobre una silla de montar.

—¡Subid! —gritó ella.

Max devolvió a Karyuu a su pokeball y él, y Yumiko, subieron a lomos del gigantesco Charizard. Este despegó con un solo aleteo y, tras una inmensa presión, aterrizó cerca del Centro Pokemon situado al lado del Túnel Roca. Bajaron de un salto.

—¡Gracias!

—No hay de qué. Me llamo Alexandra, pero me podéis llamar Alex, Lex, Xandra… Como os guste. He oído todas las modificaciones posibles de mi nombre. Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Máximo Surge

—Soy yo.

—Estupendo.

—¿Por qué con "x"? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué significa?

—Que mi padre quería un chico —bromeó ella—. Venid.

Mientras Alexandra caminaba hacia el Centro se llevó una mano al oído, donde tenía un pequeño auricular con un diminuto micrófono. Murmuró algo y les sonrió.

Se sentaron en la cafetería del Centro Pokemon, donde la chica nueva pidió algo para todos. El gigantesco Charizard se había hecho un ovillo a los pies de la mesa, y aun así era más grande que todos ellos.

—Arceus… —exclamó Yumiko— ¡Es enorme!

El Charizard sonrió con arrogancia.

Un Chansey llegó con algunos refrescos para los chicos, una cerveza en caso de Alexandra. Otra Chansey trajo un gran cuenco de agua para el colosal lagarto.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —preguntó Max.

—Para empezar saber si eras tú el compañero de Karyuu —respondió Alexandra, alzando una mano y levantando, dedo a dedo, sus puntos—. Para seguir cómo lo habías entrenado. Para saber si estaba bien cuidado. Para conocer al resto de su equipo… Y sobretodo para saber si lo que dice Yellow de ti es cierto. Dime, ¿es cierto?

—¿El qué?

—¿Puedes hablar con los pokemon? ¿Entenderlos?

Yumiko y Max se miraron, como si el chico buscara una respuesta a esa pregunta en los ojos de su compañera. Ella apartó la vista a los pocos segundos.

—Sí —respondió Max—. Puedo hacerlo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Joy trajo los pokemon de los jóvenes. Le agradecieron sus molestias y ella se fue con una sonrisa.

—Saca a Karyuu —pidió Alexandra.

Max lo hizo, aun sin saber el motivo.

—Karyuu, este es tu abuelo —dijo ella.

—Mi… ¿Abuelo?...

Karyuu miró al Charizard, y este se levantó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Abuelo?

—Así es.

Karyuu no pudo contenerse y abrazó al Charizard con fuerza. Algo en su interior decía que ese pokemon era su abuelo de verdad.

—Tu Charmeleon es hijo de una Charizard que vivía en el Valle Charizífico —decía Alexandra mientras ambos pokemon ígneos se abrazaban—. He venido a saber como estaba él, y si es preciso a devolverlo a su habitad natural.

Alexandra se levantó, y Max hizo lo mismo de un salto.

—No alejarás a mi amigo de mí —dijo él con seriedad, tajante.

Karyuu y el Charizard se separaron y ambos miraron a sus humanos.

—No podrías hacer nada —respondió Alexandra—. Este Charizard fue el líder del Valle Charizífico durante cincuenta años. Si quisiera podría dejarte inconsciente y recuperarlo.

—No te dejaré —aseguró Max, apretando los dientes.

—Quizá debas pensártelo, nieto. Si vienes conmigo podré entrenarte como un verdadero Charizard, y no dependerías de un humano.

Max bajó la cabeza, lleno de ira.

—Te reto a un combate —dijo Alexandra.

Charmeleon posó su mano sobre el hombro de su humano.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó él.

Max se temió lo peor. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del Centro Pokemon.

Sin decir palabra encontraron un camino por donde se subía a la montaña del Túnel Roca. La subieron y se sentaron en un banco que daba la mejor vista al horizonte y al Centro Pokemon. Max dejó caer al suelo sus riñoneras y la mochila que compró en ciudad Plateada antes de sentarse.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Max, tras minutos de silencio.

—No —respondió Karyuu.

—Podrías llegar a luchar contra verdaderos oponentes.

—Me da igual.

—¿Por qué?

Karyuu se levantó del banco, y levantó el brazo para enseñarle el guantelete con la mega-piedra de distintos tonos azules. Max lo entendió y se levantó, mostrándole a Karyuu la piedra activadora.

—Hemos estado viajando casi un mes, pero nos conocemos desde hace años. Era mi sueño salir de pueblo Paleta y ahora que se ha cumplido, gracias a ti, te lo debo. Siento que estoy bien entrenado, siento que no necesito irme a otro lugar para ser más fuerte. Alcanzaré mi máximo poder contigo, pero no sin ti y eso lo supe desde el momento en que nos fusionamos.

Max tenía ganas de llorar tras escuchar esas palabras.

Pika, Talon y Eón salieron de repente de sus pokeball.

—Os habéis convertido en mi familia en estas semanas—siguió diciendo Charmeleon—. Capturamos al primer compañero. Nos enfrentamos a Noivern juntos. Entrenamos juntos para perfeccionar el plan contra Brock. Cruzamos el monte Moon y conocimos a ese Eevee. A pesar de que odiaba a la molesta rata amarilla ahora no podría irme y dejarlo sin más. Simplemente no puedo.

—Yo también te odiaba —aseguró Pika—. Pero he llegado a soportarte, e incluso a apreciarte. Si te vas… ¿a quién más voy a llamar lagarto?

—Yo he estado desde el inicio de vuestro viaje —decía Talon—. Ha sido breve pero me he divertido mucho con vosotros.

Eón no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír. Al parecer había encontrado un buen equipo.

Bajaron poco después de mantener esa conversación, y Karyuu y Max aceptaron el desafío. Se pusieron delante del Centro Pokemon, a una distancia respetable.

Cuando Yumiko dio por iniciado el combate Alexandra tocó el anillo de su dedo, y Charizard comenzó a transformarse. Se hizo ligeramente más alto y su cola se alargó. Unos diminutos par de alas salieron de sus antebrazos, y de entre sus cuernos creció otro más grande. Había evolucionado a MegaCharizard Y, provocando que sus rivales tragaran saliva.

—No íbamos a salir de Celeste sin enfrentarnos a un Mega —bromeó Max.

Karyuu sonrió, y fue el primero en atacar. Max hizo conexión y cuando los antebrazos de los pokemon hicieron contacto saltaron ascuas. Karyuu saltó y trató de conectar varios golpes, produciendo más ascuas.

Charizard se desembarazó pronto de su nieto y disparó una llamarada tan caliente y fuerte que casi parecía blanca. Como un rayo hizo un zurco en la tierra y Max tuvo que apartarse. Charmeleon emuló sus movimientos.

El anciano rodeó sus garras de energía, invocando la Garra Dragón, y se lanzó al combate contra Karyuu que hizo lo mismo. Ambas Garra Dragón chocaron y tanto Charmeleon como Max pudieron sentir la fuerza reprimida de ese Mega. Karyuu se liberó de la garra del Charizard y, pasando entre sus extremidades, conectó un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de la bestia.

—¡Podemos hacerlo! —gritaron ambos.

Un grito al unísono, y las garras de Charmeleon crecieron hasta triplicar su tamaño siendo ahora unas perfectas armas a un rango medio contra el Charizard. Charizard no solo no estaba acostumbrado al combate sobre tierra, algo que pronto vieron su nieto y el humano, sino que era un anciano y le costaba igualar la velocidad aumentada del Charmeleon. Alexandra se vio en apuros hasta que ordenó a su pokemon volar. Karyuu trató de tirarlo del cielo, lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego como una ametralladora, pero ninguna le dio.

—¡Lanzallamas! —gritó Alexandra.

Mientras el Charizard disparaba su llamarada Charmeleon hacía lo mismo. Ambos torrentes de fuego llegaron a colisionar y, durante unos momentos, estaban igualados. El poder del Viridian Mind era superior a las expectativas de Alexandra y su pokemon, pero no lo habían estado dando todo. Pronto uno de ellos comenzó a ceder, y no fue el pokemon aéreo. Karyuu tuvo que esquivar el ataque girando en el suelo.

Charmeleon y Max comenzaron a jadear, con respiración sincronizada. Todo detalle de su rival Alexandra lo notaba: la respiración sincronizada; las veces en que uno de los dos se movía y el otro lo emulaba exactamente igual y al mismo tiempo; las pocas, o ningunas, veces que el humano ordenaba algo...

—¡Hagamos una locura! —gritó la boca de Max.

Charmeleon lanzó su lanzallamas hacia abajo, con tanta fuerza que el lagarto se vio propulsado hacia su rival. Iba como un cohete con sus Garra Dragón en ristre, a una velocidad sorprendente para una medida desesperada de volar. Pero pasó algo que descolocó al chico y a su lagarto: Charizard hizo desaparecer su evolución. Desconcertados ambos se llenaron de dudas, y la conexión se cortó.

Charizard tomó a su nieto en brazos y aterrizó con suavidad.

—Creo que podemos dar por terminado el combate —dijo Alexandra.

Yumiko asintió y el combate terminó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Max y Karyuu.

—Jamás iba a separaros. Solo quería que luchaseis con todas vuestras fuerzas —admitió Alexandra—. Lo siento.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua.

—Realmente eres digno hijo de tu madre, Karyuu —dijo Charizard, sonriendo—. Luchas bien.

Karyuu saltó al suelo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Quería contaros una pequeña historia, a los dos. La de una Charizard que se enamoró de un Garchomp. El Garchomp huía de algo, y llegó al valle malherido. Casi lo echan de ahí pero una Charizard, que acababa de evolucionar, se apiadó de él y convenció a su padre para que él se quedara hasta estar recuperado.

Esa Charizard re-enseñó al Garchomp a volar, pues sus heridas habían sido tales que todavía no sabemos como llegó allí por su propia mano. Se conocieron y años después floreció el amor. No sabemos muy bien cómo, ni qué pasó realmente entre ellos, pero tiempo después esa Charizard y el Garchomp se fueron del Valle. Ella llegó a pueblo Paleta un año después, donde parió un huevo, pero del Garchomp nunca se supo qué pasó. Asumimos que murió en el viaje por las heridas de la Charizard, que casi no llega allí. Y si te soy sincera seguramente no era pueblo Paleta su primera opción.

Fuera como fuese tuvo ese huevo del que saliste tú, Karyuu. Te puso el nombre de tu abuelo, que significa "Dragón de fuego". Y, como sabrás, ella murió poco después de tú nacer. Quizá por las heridas mal curadas, quizá por desamor… Nunca lo sabremos.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que criarte solo —dijo el Karyuu adulto, agachándose y bajando la cabeza ante su nieto.

Alexandra pudo aprovechar para tomar aire.

—Yellow sabía todo esto —siguió la joven—. Sabía quién era tu padre, pero nunca pudo hacerle decir a tu madre qué pasó con Garchomp. La mega-piedra que portas en tu guantelete apareció cuando tú saliste del huevo, Karyuu. Es un recuerdo de tu madre, así que trátala con respeto y amor ¿de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró. Todo se había alargado y ya estaba anocheciendo.

—Nos quedaremos esta noche, y mañana por la mañana nos iremos, ¿vale? —preguntó ella a su pokemon.

Charizard aceptó con la cabeza.


End file.
